Best friends, or not
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: Paul never thought that he would fall in love with tomboy Bella. Because of a stupid mistake, he lost her. She leaves the state without a goodbye. Now she's back and decides to forgive Paul, only being his friend, but are they really ONLY friends?
1. Life as me

Chapter 1: Life as me

**Bella POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP!!!

"Agh!!" I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it across the room. Oops, now I have to buy another one. I looked into my phone and it said that it was only 6 am. Okay, at least I didn't oversleep on my first day back to school.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Black, or Bella. My parent's names are Charlie and Renee Black. They're divorced though. I was 5 years old when they got divorced. My mom wanted me to go with her to Arizona after the divorce, but I refused to. My dad didn't want to let go of me either. She didn't want to hear any of it so she took the issue to court. Of course my dad fought against her. He told me that he was going to do everything in his power to gain provision over me. I agreed with him. The 'court people' were going to grant me to my mom when I screamed my loudest. Yup, I screamed. Don't judge me, I was 5 at the time. It was the first thing that popped in my mind.

I told them that I wanted to stay with my dad and threatened that I would run away if I was to be put under my mom's provision. The judge had no choice but to give me to my dad, because they didn't want to risk my health. I was happy, but my mom wasn't. She was really, really sad. She hugged me and wouldn't let me go. She also kept talking about how much she was going to miss her 'little girl' and that she wanted me to visit as soon as possible. I said yes to her, because at the time, I would have agreed to do anything for her. I hated to see her crying. We said our goodbyes and I promised to visit her. It took a few years for my dad to get over my mom, but he did eventually.

I'm actually full Quileute. Both of my parents are Quileute. My mom is part albino though. She had a white skin complexion. I adapted this from her. I have chocolate brown hair and eyes, and my mom's skin color. My dad is completely different. He has russet colored skin. I guess you could say that they're complete opposites. My mom is childish and fun, while my dad is serious and not so fun. I don't even know why they hooked up in the first place.

My dad and I live in La Push. It is a small town with a population of 3,745. Almost everyone who lives here, are Quileute or part Quileute. We live in the reservation for our tribe here in La Push. My dad has a brother named Billy Black. He was married to a woman named Sarah, but she died of a car accident when I was 6 years old. He has two daughters : Rachel and Rebecca, and a son named Jacob. My cousins. I love them. They're really fun to hang out with. Rachel and Rebecca are twins who are five years older than me while Jacob is one year older.

I also have tons of friends here in the rez. My best friends are Leah, Seth, Jared, Embry, Sam, Quil, Brady, Collin, Kim, Claire, and Emily. They're the best ever! All of the girls including me are the same age. Seth, Brady, and Collin are a year younger. And the rest of the guys are a year older than me. I guess you could say that all of my friends are popular. Everyone wants to look like them. Russet skin, black hair, and intense brown eyes. I'm kind of the odd one out. There's one guy I haven't talked to you about yet though. Paul.

His name makes my stomach flutter like hell. I don't even know why. He's the most popular guy in my school. He's the school football quarterback. He's friends with mine, but we never ever talk. I guess he's one of those people who think I don't belong here. Typical. Well whatever, I don't care about what people think of me anymore. I used to, but not anymore.

About me now. Hmm… I'm a girl who doesn't care about how she looks. You know those girls who would shriek and yell if someone got them wet? If that was me, I would just stand there and ask 'What the hell?' I also love to play the guitar and piano. I have really good coordination. I love to play sports and running. Also, I'm only in middle school. I'm a 7th grader and 13 years old.

Anyways, I have school today. The alarm clock that I broke today would probably be the 4th that I've broken. They just piss me off so much. Waking me up so damn early! I should probably get up now.

I got up and went to my closet. I took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and my favorite black vans shoes. I also grabbed my backpack. I skipped down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Dad!" I greeted chirpily.

"Hey Bells. Ready for your first day of school, again?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, umm…. I broke another alarm clock," I mumbled.

"Again?" he asked in amazement.

"Hey! Not my fault. It woke me up," I defended.

"That's what it's for," my dad said in a tone that seemed like he's talking to a 5 year old.

"I know," I muttered. He just laughed at me.

"Is it alright if I walked to school? I wanna meet up with Leah," I asked.

"Sure," he said while drinking a sip of his coffee.

I looked at the kitchen clock and it said 7:00 am. Crap.

"Dad, I gotta go. Leah's gonna get mad at me for being late," I said.

"See you later!" he shouted after me because I had already left the house.

I walked in the direction of Leah's house. After a few minutes I reached her house, and I saw her sitting on her front porch with a smile plastered on her face.

"Leah!" I greeted with a wave.

"Bells!" she greeted back.

"What up with the smile?" I teased.

"Just excited!! Come on let's go pick up Emily, Kim, and Claire!" she exclaimed. We always did this. I would walk to her house and then we would go grab the rest of the girls and we all walked to school together.

"Ok," I chuckled at her cheerfulness.

"Do you think Jacob would finally notice me this year?" she asked.

"Are you still hung up over my cousin? Damn Leah, it's been two years now," I said.

"But he's so cute," she whined.

"Eww, he's my cousin. And he does notice you. You are friends," I added.

"Yeah, friends," she grumbled.

"Look, maybe I could talk to him about you. Get some information," I suggested.

"That would be great! Thanks Bells you're the best!" she shrieked.

We walked a bit more until we finally reached Emily's house.

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted.

"Come on Em. We gotta go," I said.

We kept walking, now with Emily, and were able to pick up Kim then Claire.

"How is this year going to be for us girls?" Kim asked.

"Eh, it's middle school. High school will be the real deal," Claire fantasized.

"Two more years Claire," we all said.

"Gosh, no need to be snappy," she stuck her tongue out at us.

We eventually got to school. We sat at our normal spot. We all sat under the tree in the quad of our school. I saw Paul walking with a new girl at his side. Bastard. I sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

She looked in the direction of my gaze and frowned.

"Don't waste your time with him, he's just not worth it," she suggested.

"I don't even like him," I mumbled.

The girls raised their eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Liar," Leah said.

"You're totally lying," Kim added.

"You like him?!" Claire asked.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked in frustration.

"Yeah I did, but all I could hear is 'I like him!!'" Claire said.

"Forget it guys. He's a bastard," I finally said defeated.

"Damn right," Emily commented. We all had to laugh at that.

After a few minutes, the rest of the guys started arriving.

"Wazzup cuz!" Jake shouted.

"Sup Jake!" I greeted.

"Hey girls," he greeted.

He received a few 'Hey Jakes.' The rest of the guys finally arrived and we still had 45 minutes before school started. Paul then started to make his way towards us. Oh right, they're friends with him.

"Hey Paul," the guys greeted.

"Hey guys," he said back.

"Girls," he added.

"Paul," the girls, including me, replied with no emotion in our voice. He just completely ignored us. The guys then started talking about football and sports. Stuff that normally I would care about, but not when _he _was here.

"Leah, what now?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. When are you going to talk to Jake?" she asked.

"Talk to me about what?" Jake then asked. Fuck. He heard.

"Uhh, nothing," I said.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," he challenged.

"How did you even hear us talking?" I suddenly asked.

His cheeks were suddenly tinted with a hint of pink.

"Shit, Jake. You're blushing. That's so cute," I started pinching his cheeks. The guys immediately stopped their conversation to laugh at Jake.

"Bells, you're embarrassing me," he whined.

"Are you gonna tell me how the hell you heard what Leah and I were talking about?" I asked.

"Umm, I was kind of staring at Leah," he whispered in my ear. He blushed even harder.

"Even better! I thought you were just eavesdropping. But that just totally made my day!" I exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Embry asked.

"That's for me to know, and you guys to never find out," I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

"You can tell me right?" Paul suddenly asked with a dazzling smile. I was almost dazzled by it. Almost.

"Nope," his face turned into a frown. Then I realized something. That's the first time he's ever said a complete sentence to me ever since I've known him.

"Leah's gonna love this!" I suddenly shrieked.

"Don't tell her," Jake pleaded.

"Fine, but we need to talk," I gave him a look that meant that I was serious. He nodded.

"Bella?" Leah asked.

"Tell ya later," I mouthed. She smiled back.

The bell then rang.

"See you guys later!" I said.

"Bye Bells," the guys replied.

"Come on girls, time for home room," I said as we linked arms together. We all had home room together.

We all walked into homeroom and took our seats.

"So Bella what did he say?" Leah asked.

"He said that he was staring at you," I replied.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head excitedly along with her.

"EEEEEPPP!!" she shrieked.

"Miss Clearwater, is there a problem?" our supervisor asked.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I'll tell you more after I talk to him," I assured her.

"BRRRIIIINNNNG!" the bell rang.

"See you guys later," I waved goodbye.

I looked at my schedule and it said that my first period is Math. I mentally groaned. I hate math. All those numbers just make me want to strangle somebody. I walked to my math class and saw that Kim is in it too. I smiled.

"Hey Kim," I greeted.

"Hey Bells," she greeted back.

Class then started. I didn't really pay attention. Our teacher was only explaining her rules. Kim and I kept passing notes with each other. Most of it was about Kim getting the guts up to tell Jared that she likes him. I told her that if she didn't do it anytime soon, I'd do it for her. She agreed. Damn, I should really stop suggesting things unless I know that they aren't going to agree with me. Now I have to hook up Leah with Jake and Kim with Jared. Who the hell do they think I am?! A matchmaker?!

The bell for passing period rang.

"Later Bella," Kim said.

"Laters," I replied.

I walked to my second period class, which is PE. Good thing my gym clothes from last year still fit. I went to the girls' locker room and noticed that none of my girls were here. I sighed. Maybe some of the guys will be in this class too. I put my shirt over my head and put my shorts on. I walked outside to the area of my PE teacher this year.

My PE teacher started talking about his expectations and blah blah blah. Who cares anyways? I always pass PE. It's like my favorite subject. If it's even a subject. I started to look around the other PE teachers' classes and noticed that none of them had my friends in it. Great, I guess I'm alone. Or not. I turned around to look at the class behind me and noticed that Paul is in it. Grr. Why me??

"Today is a free day. You kids are dismissed," our PE teacher finally announced.

Hmm, what to do? Football!! I ran to the football field and noticed that there were already a few people there. I stood next to a guy. Mike, I think? Whatever.

"So who are the captains?" I asked.

"Me and Paul," Jesse said. Jesse is a pretty good friend of mine. We talk pretty often.

I look around and noticed that I was the only girl playing, again. Well that's what I'm here for! Someone's gotta represent the girls.

"You're kidding right? You're going to let a girl play?" Paul asked Jesse in disbelief. Jesse just shrugged.

"Ok heads or tails?" Jesse asked Paul.

"Heads," Paul replied.

Jesse flipped a coin and it landed on tails. Ha!

"Ok pick first," Paul commanded.

"Bella," he smiled at me. I walked over to his side.

"Stupid," I heard Paul mutter with a smirk on his face. I could say the same to you oh Pauley. I could beat his ass any day. I would have tried out for the football but they probably wouldn't accept me anyways, because I'm a girl. I'm like 10 times better than Paul. He just doesn't know it cuz he's never seen me play, ever. Well, better late than never. I mentally smirked.

"He doesn't know what he's against," Jesse whispered in my ear.

"Got that right," I whispered back. We gave each other a high five.

They kept picking more people until they were finally done.

"Who's kicking the ball?" Paul asked.

"We are," Jesse replied. Paul nodded.

Jesse gave me a knowing look. Time to show my skills. Both teams went to different sides of the field. Jesse was holding the ball to the ground. I backed up. I could see Paul say something to his teammate and then they both laughed. Hmm. I ran forward and kicked the ball. It spiraled perfectly towards Paul's team. Paul stood there with a shocked look on his face. Serves him right.

Our team charged forward. Paul caught the ball and was running for a touchdown. I ran after him. He's a fast runner. But I'm faster. I was able to catch up to him and tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha," I whispered in his ear. I got off of him and skipped back to my team. I gave Jesse another high five.

We lined back up. I guess Paul's playing quarterback for this game too.

"HIKE!" he yelled.

I ran across the field. I noticed the gaze he was giving that Mike guy, so I ran in his direction. Paul threw the football. My guess was right, it is headed towards Mike. I ran to Mike and was able to catch the ball before him. I then ran towards our touchdown. Paul tried to tackle me, but I was able to spin around and avoid him. He landed with his face flat on the floor. I ran a bit more and was able to make a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!!" Jesse yelled. Our team cheered while Paul's team groaned.

We did a few more plays. My team won 21-0. Their team never made a score. Either I would intercept the ball or I would tackle the person with the football. In simple words, they sucked. Against me that is.

Then the dressing bell rang. I walked over to Paul and roughly tucked the football in his stomach.

"Next time don't think so highly of yourself unless you know what you're against," I hissed then walked away with a satisfied smirk on my face. I got dressed and went to nutrition.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Bells," Jared greeted back.

"Yo," Sam said.

"Sup," Quil added.

"Hey," Seth said.

"We need to talk," Jake pulled me aside.

"So you like Leah huh?" I teased.

"Uh, yeah," he said while running his hands through his hair.

"That makes it so much easier!" I exclaimed.

"Make what easier?" he asked confused.

"That girl has been hung up on you since 5th grade Jake! You seriously haven't noticed?" I asked.

"No, should've I?" he asked.

"Duh!"

"I guess I'm just slow"

"Well, why don't you ask her out stupid?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Now?" he sounded unsure.

"Yes now, she's over there," I pointed to where Leah is sitting alone.

"Ok"

He walked over to her slowly.

"HURRY UP!" I shouted after him.

He picked up an even faster pace. He finally stood up in front of her and he was scratching the back of his neck. Suddenly, Leah stood up and hugged him. He faced me with a smile. I gave him a thumbs up. He mouthed a 'thanks.' The bell for 3rd period then rang.

"Bye guys, good luck!" I said.

I walked to my 3rd period, which turns out to be music. I walked in and took a seat. The bell for class to start already rang. Suddenly someone walked in through the door.

"Well, nice of you to join us," Ms. Michelle said.

"Sorry for being late"

**Cliffy!! Hope you guys like this new story! I'm sorry for the inconvenience with my other story 'Working for Love.' I decided to write this one to make up for it. Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Just my Luck

Chapter 2: Just my Luck

**Bella POV**

"Well Mr. Meraz just get on with it and take your seat," Ms. Michelle commanded.

"Sorry miss," Paul said as he took a seat. Not before flashing me a smile though. Wait, what?

"Okay so guys today I will just ask you to pick your instrument of choice. Jessica, you first," she said.

She kept asking the rest of the students for their instruments. Then she asked Paul.

"Mr. Meraz?" she asked.

"Guitar," he said confidently.

"Ms. Black?" she then asked me.

"Can I have two?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Piano and guitar," I said. Paul's jaw dropped. He must have thought that I was going to pick a girly instrument like a flute or the saxophone. Yeah right!!

"Ok your homework for today is find a piece to play using your instrument, the rest of today's class will free time," after her announcement everyone went to go talk to their friends.

Well this sucks. I have no friends in this class. Sigh. I walked over to one of the guitars in the classroom and I went to go sit on the floor. I leaned against the wall and started playing a melody that I haven't been able to get out of my head. Did I tell you that I love writing songs? Well, I do! I started thinking of a few words. Suddenly, Ms. Michelle walked up to me.

"Is that an original? I've never heard it anywhere before," she asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"It's great. You should participate in the school talent show," she suggested.

"I'll think about it," I replied with a smile. She then left to go back to her desk.

I played a bit more. I already thought up a few words.

_I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I mean a do be do be do be  
Thats how you make me feel  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I said I do be do be do be, love you_

That's how far I've gotten so far. I looked up and noticed that Paul was staring at me. Right when I met his eyes, he turned around to talk to that Mike guy again. I wonder why he was looking at me. What a weird dude. I kept playing a bit more, but I abruptly stopped when Paul started making his way towards me.

"You know you're not bad for a girl," Paul commented.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean. You're different. For one you can actually beat me at football and you seem to be a better guitar player than I am," he admitted. Football quarterback say what now?! There were gasps of surprise in the classroom.

"Yes I admit it. She's better than me in football and playing guitar," he announced.

The other kids started whispering to each other. Probably about Paul's recent announcement.

"What happened to you? You've never once talked to me until this year. Did you just decide that 'oh I feel like talking to Jake's cousin now'?" I asked.

"I just want to be friends. Isn't embarrassing myself in the whole school enough for you to see that I mean it?" he asked. Whole school?

"What do you mean whole school? You only embarrassed yourself in front of the people here," I replied.

"Yeah, but gossip travels fast. Small school, remember? I really want to be your friend. You're really cool," he said.

"Fine, why not? But, you've gotta stop being such an ass to girls," I said.

"That's your only condition? Easy enough," he replied.

"Alright then. Friends?" I asked while holding my hand out to him.

"Friends," he agreed shaking my hand.

"BRRIIIINNNNG!" the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch," I waved goodbye.

"You too," he said.

I walked to my fourth period. I can't believe that I'm finally friends with Paul Meraz! Before, I told myself that I would never ever be friends with him. I even held his hand. Oh my god! I'm turning into Leah. My next class is Science. I looked inside the class and noticed that Claire and Emily were in this class too. Good. I need some girl time after all that.

"Hey Emily, Claire!" I greeted.

"Sup Bells," Emily replied.

"Hello to you Bellsie," Claire added.

"How are things going with Sam and Quil you guys?" I asked. Ha! They liked them too. Emily pretty much admitted to us that she likes Sam while Claire 'loves' Quil. Love is a pretty strong word. They have no idea what the hell it means. I don't either, so who am I to judge?

"I don't know what to tell him," Emily replied.

"Me neither," Claire admitted.

"Just go up to his face and say I like you. Or do you want me to do that for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes!!" they shouted. Damn, I gotta stop doing that.

"I was just being sarcastic," I added.

"Too bad! You already offered to do it. So, go do your thing. Please??" Claire asked.

"Yeah, please,please,please with cherry on top. I'll be your best friend forever," Emily bribed.

"You guys already are my BFF's," I reminded them.

"But PLEASE??" they begged.

"Fine, but you guys owe me," I said.

"Thank you!" they replied.

Great. So now there's Emily, Kim, and Claire. I've already hooked Leah up with Jake. The bell rang for lunch.

"Come on guys," I said.

We walked towards our lunch table. The guys were already sitting down there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Sup," they greeted back.

I noticed that Sam and Quil were both staring at Emily and Claire. Ugh! Boys.

"Sam and Quil I need to talk to you guys," I said.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"Just come," I commanded.

We walked away from our lunch table.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't 'huh?' me Sam. I saw you staring at Emily," I added.

"And you were staring at Claire," I pointed to Quil.

They both blushed a deep shade of red, but it only looked like a tint of pink on the russet colored cheeks.

"There's no use lying to me. You both know that"

"Ok, ok. I do like Emily. I have for a while now," Sam admitted.

"Yeah me too," Quil said. Sam glared at him.

"I meant Claire you dumb ass," Quil playfully punched Sam on the shoulder.

"Good," Sam muttered.

"Why don't you guys just ask them out instead of making it harder you guys?" I asked.

"What if they don't feel the same way?" Sam asked. I love my friends and all, but sometimes, they're just so damn clueless.

"Oh trust me they do," I said.

"Seriously?" Quil asked.

"Yeah stupid," I replied.

"That makes it so much easier," Sam said relieved.

"Well go now. Ask them," I pushed them back to the direction of our table where Kim and Claire were.

I also went back to our table and took a seat next to Leah. She was cuddled up in Jake's arms.

"Nice job man!" I gave Jake a high five. He grinned at me.

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem"

"Did you get Claire with Quil and Sam with Emily?" Leah asked. I looked at the direction of her gaze and noticed that they were cuddled up too. Aww…. Cute.

"Pretty much, yeah," I said.

"Are you our personal matchmaker now?" she chuckled.

"Guess so," I realized that I still haven't hooked Kim and Jared yet. Shit.

I looked around the table and noticed that Kim was sitting uncomfortably and so was Jared.

"Will you guys just get over yourselves and get together already?" I whined. They both blushed.

"Well, go on," I commanded. They moved and took seats next to each other.

"You ok with this?" Jared asked Kim.

"Uhuh," she nodded her head excitedly.

"And my work here is done," I sighed happily.

Embry, Seth, Brady, and I were the only ones single now. I'm okay with that, for now.

"Well, this is awkward," Embry said. His face pretty much says that he's disgusted by the way our friends were looking at each other.

"Join the club buddy," I patted his back, "Seth, Brady, and Collin are in it too."

"Hey!" Seth protested.

"Yeah, I intend on finding a girlfriend soon you know," Collin added.

"Keep telling yourself that," I said.

"What about you? You're single too," Brady stated.

"Yeah, that's why I'm in the club artard," I poked his forehead.

"Ouch," he exaggerated.

"That didn't even hurt," I protested.

"Says you," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"How are you going to get a girlfriend if you act so immature like that?" I teased him.

"Whatever Bells. How are you ever gonna get a boyfriend if you act like such a boy?" he retorted.

"Cliché," I replied with a grin.

"I need to find a girlfriend fast," Embry muttered. I chuckled at him.

"How you guys doing?" I asked the couples.

No answer. They were too busy staring at each other. Eww, gross. I can never imagine myself doing that in the near future.

"Am I going to have to flash you guys to get you to respond?!" I yelled in frustration.

"I'd love to see you do that," a voice teased behind me.

I turned around only to look at Paul. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It'd be funny," he defended.

"Since when did you guys start to talk?" Kim asked.

"Ever since I beat his ass in football," I said proudly.

"Good job Bells. You finally taught him a lesson. I wonder what's going to happen when you tell him about th – " I immediately ran towards Claire and covered her mouth. Pushing away Quil in the process.

"Tell me about what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Claire's lost her mind. She ate too much candy," I said nervously.

"Really now?" he challenged.

"Yes, really," I replied.

"I did not!" Claire protested.

"See? Denial. That's one of the symptoms of a hyperactive Claire," I turned to glare at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms with a pout. Emily started to laugh.

"I've never seen you act like that before," Jared commented. I shrugged.

"Ok then," Paul took a seat with us.

The rest of the guys were just watching the show in front of them.

"So…" Leah started. We would always do this. She would say something completely random, but I already know what she's thinking about. In this instance, she's thinking 'You guys are really friends now?'

"Yup," I stated.

"This is great!!" she exclaimed. I don't understand why she's so happy about this. I thought she hated Paul.

"Huh?" Paul asked confused.

"That's one of the things that they do. It's like they have a secret conversation. It freaks us out too," Seth explained.

"It's gonna take some getting used to be friends with you," Paul admitted.

"You'll deal with it," I replied.

The bell for 5th period rang. We said our goodbyes and went to our classes. The rest of my school day went by smoothly. I got picked up by my dad. Did I tell you that I lived by the beach? Well, I do and that's why I love my house so much.

"Hey dad," I greeted.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was great," I replied.

After that, we fell into a comfortable silence. We eventually got home. I walked up my bedroom and laid on my bed as I did my homework. I opened my window curtain and my window itself. My window was parallel to the window of the house next to mine. Can you guess whose room it belongs too? Yup, you guessed right. It's Paul's bedroom. Just my luck. **(An: I just had to put this. I thought that it was cute!)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Sorry it took me a while to update, I had to take care of my situation with my other Bella/Paul fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Don't forget to R&R!! :)**


	3. Homerun

Chapter 3: Homerun

**Bella POV**

I put my music on full blast. I started to work on my homework. I finished it after a while. I turned off my music and grabbed my guitar. I opened my desk drawer and took out my songbook and pen. I sat on bed. I began playing the melody that I started with earlier. This time I was able to fully finish it.

_I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I mean a do be do be do be  
Thats how you make me feel  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I said I do be do be do be, love you_

_Three little words that you say to me  
Three things you do are incredibly  
Amazing, in every single way, yeah  
Three little words you whisper in my ear  
Three things you say when I'm fear  
Don't worry, Don't run, Cause I am here_

_And you take my hand, and we run away  
And we dance in the moonlight, and kiss in the rain  
And you make me smile, all the time  
And the little things you do,  
Make me glad that you are mine_

_Three little things like openin the door  
Sweet little things that no ones done before  
These little things, make me love you more  
Three little things and three little moves  
You flirt up a storm, but you play it off smooth  
You are the one guy, I'd never want to lose_

_And you take my hand, and we run away  
And we dance in the moonlight, and kiss in the rain  
And you make me smile, all the time  
And the little things you do,  
Make me glad that you are mine_

_I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I mean a do be do be do be  
Thats how you make me feel  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I said I do be do be do be, do love you_

_I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be ru be ru be do  
I mean a do be do be do be do, love you  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be ru be ru be do  
I said I do be do be do be,  
I do be love you_

**(AN: This song is an original, not by me though. I don't own it. A girl named Tiffany Alvord does. She's amazing. If you want to listen to this song go to http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OQZeYDxyAyg&feature=related)**

After I finished writing it, my face contained a fully satisfied smile. This is the 3rd song I've written so far and I felt so proud. Maybe I should participate in the school talent show. It'd be really cool. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul walk into his bedroom and slam the door. What was his issue? I leaned out my window.

"Are you ok?" I yelled.

He seemed confused as to where the voice came from. Then he turned towards me.

"What are you, my personal stalker now?" he said with a smirk.

"I've lived here my whole life you idiot. You just never noticed," I replied.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"You ok though? You seemed pissed," I said worriedly.

"Why would you care?" he snapped.

"You're my friend now remember? I care about my friends," I stated. I can't believe I just told him that I cared about him. I'm a goner.

His face softened.

"It's cuz my dad just pisses me off so much," he replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's such a drunk and doesn't realize that it's affecting both my mom and I," he explained.

Oh. That's sad. I shouldn't have judged him before knowing him completely first. I felt guilty now.

"Hey, I'm sorry for judging you before. I really had no idea," I apologized.

"There's no need for an apology. Like you said, you didn't know. No worries," he flashed me a smile. I smiled back.

"Ok. I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

He closed down his curtains. I sighed. I'm really a goner now. It was already 10 pm. I climbed onto my bed and let sleep take over me.

**One Semester Later**

The rest of the semester went by great. Paul and I became even better friends. My friends became closer with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Currently, I'm the only one living a single life. I know I can't believe it either, but Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry all found girlfriends within the semester. Seth is now together with a girl named Vanessa, Collin with Katrina, Brady with Megan, and Embry with a girl named Angela. I met all of them and they were all very sweet and nice. The complete opposites of their boyfriends.

I can't believe I'm admitting this but I've developed a small crush on Paul over the period of time we became friends. Crazy, I know. Once I actually got to know him, he was actually nice. He wasn't the complete insensitive jerk that I thought he was. I don't think he felt the same way though, so I kept my mouth shut. He still went out with a variety of girls, but as promised, he didn't treat them like crap anymore.

After a few months of being friends, he asked me out. I literally freaked out, but said yes anyways.

**FLASHBACK**

**_I was just about to leave school when I heard someone call out my name._**

**_"Bella!" the person shouted._**

**_I turned around to face Paul and all of his cute glory. Yes, I Bella Black, actually called a guy cute._**

**_"Yeah?" I asked._**

**_"I.....uh," he started scratching the back of his neck._**

**_"Why do you seem so tense?" I asked again._**

**_"Uhhh...... would you go out with me?" it sounded more like a whisper. _**

**_I couldn't believe my ears. I shook my head and decided that I must have just heard him wrong._**

**_"I'm sorry, what?"_**

**_"Would you go out with me?" his voice now confident._**

**_"You're freaking serious?" I'm literally freaking out now._**

**_"Yes," he stared into my eyes, and that was when I realized that he was actually being serious._**

**_"Why.......me?.........wait, huh?" I stuttered._**

**_"Yes, you. And like I said before, you're different than all the other girls. I like different," he explained._**

**_I nodded._**

**_"So is that a yes?" he asked._**

**_"Yes," I replied._**

**_"WHOO!!" he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed._**

**_"I'm going to be the best ever!!"_**

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

Our relationship lasted a good few weeks, but he eventually broke up with me. I was pissed like hell. I guess he just didn't care. I was just another one of those girls.

**FLASHBACK**

**_I'm here waiting at the beach for Paul to come. He texted me saying that we needed to talk. I hope everything's alright._**

**_"Hey Bells," Paul greeted softly._**

**_"Hey"_**

**_"Umm, I need to tell you something," he said._**

**_"Sure, what is it?" I asked._**

**_"I....we...... I can't do this anymore," he confessed._**

**_"What?" I asked confused._**

**_"Our relationship. There's no point to it anymore," he continued._**

**_"Why? We're doing so great and - " he cut me off._**

**_"I'm sorry but we're done," with that he just walked away from me. I dropped to my knees and began sobbing on the floor. _**

**_I ran back to the house. My dad wasn't home because he had to go to a convention. I'm lucky he let me stay home by myself. I called up Leah and told her to bring some ice cream. We spent the night watching stupid romantic movies while we cried and ate ice cream. I was really grateful to Leah. She blew up her date with Jake just to comfort me. Jake understood though. He even said that he was going to break Paul's face for me. Yeah, I'd like to see that. Eventually, my sadness turned into anger. _**

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

A week later, he came back to me and said that he wasn't really over me. But then I realized something, he only said that because he felt bad for me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Bella!" Paul ran after me.**_

"_**What the hell do you want now? Isn't breaking my heart enough for you?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm not over you Bells," he said. I looked into his eyes but all I could see in them was dishonesty. I did what I thought was best. I slapped his face.**_

"_**I don't need your sympathy. I can manage on my own," with that I walked away from him.**_

_**I had to suffer in silence as he sat with us every day in the lunch table. The guys were still friends with him, even though they knew of what happened. My girls stuck with me though. They literally stopped talking to the guys for a good few weeks, before forgiving them.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Today was the day of our school talent show. I'm going through with it. I'm going to sing one of my original songs called Homerun. This song is actually about my situation with Paul. It inspired to write this song. I guess that's the only good thing that came out of our break up.

I am currently back stage getting ready to get up on stage. Every single student of our school was going to watch. And guess what? Paul's class was going to be sitting in the front. Why does god hate me so?

"Our next performer is Bella Black. She will be performing an original song called Homerun," our music teacher announced.

"Thanks Ms. Michelle. Hey guys!" I waved. They all cheered.

I walked over to the center of the stage where a stool and a mic were placed. I sat down on the stool and placed the guitar on my lap. I leaned into the mic.

"Hey guys, this song is one of my personal experiences. Hope you guys like it"

_I wrote you a letter  
Saying how I couldn't do better  
And that's when you told me that you weren't over me  
And now I can't believe_

_What I heard today and that you would say  
All those things because you felt bad for me  
But really truly and honestly_

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

I looked Paul dead in the eye. I was literally singing the song to him.

_I started to realize  
All the effort put into us was on one side  
And now I can't believe_

_What I heard today and that you would say  
All those things because you felt bad for me  
But really truly and honestly_

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

_One day you'll come back wanting me  
But guess what? I won't be there  
Because you messed it up, you blew it up  
And I really don't care_

I pointed to myself.

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

**(AN: This song is also an original from Megan and Liz. If you want to listen to it go to http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=2O7cDsI9q9g)**

I finished the song and felt relieved to finally get that off of my chest. I was greeted by cheers of approvals from my classmates.

"Bella Black everyone!" Ms. Michelle clapped.

"Thanks," I replied.

I immediately got off of the stage. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes. I ran out of the auditorium as fast possible.

"Bella wait!" Paul said.

I didn't stop running. I ran back home with my guitar. I went to go in my room. I jumped on my bed and immediately started sobbing. Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Bells, your mom called," my dad announced.

**Sorry guys, but I just couldn't resist not giving you another cliffy! I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I am still on hold for my other Bella/Paul fanfic, but I really hope that I can pull through with my problem. Sorry, if I may be moving too fast, I just really want to get to the good part of the story. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Remember to R&R =)**


	4. Now?

**Guess what you guys??? I started updating my other story again!! EEPPP!! I changed the title to Unavoidable Circumstances. So don't freak out if you find that Working for Love isn't up anymore, I just changed the title. Hope you don't get confused. Anywayyysss, time for another chapter!! Thanks for all my supporters so far. I've only had 3 chapters up so far and I already have 70 freaking reviews!! Thanks so much, you guys are great!! I love it!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 4: Now?

**Paul POV (because he's awesome!!)**

The first semester of this school year went by hella fast. I can't believe it's February already. Lots of things happened over the semester. Firstly, Bella and I got closer. We practically became best friends. I did stop being a jerk to girls. After all, I did promise. Over the time period of our friendship, I started to develop feelings for Bella. How could I not? She's probably my dream girl. The girl that can be almost exactly like a guy, yet she still acts like a girl.

I ended up asking her out. Boy, did I turn out to be a wuss. I couldn't even give her a straight answer.

**FLASHBACK**

_**School has already ended and I'm now looking for Bella. I walked into the school parking lot and saw her walking home.**_

_**"Bella!" I shouted.**_

_**She turned around to face me with a smile on her face. I take it, that that's a good sign.**_

_**"Yeah?" she asked.**_

_**"I.....uh," I started scratching the back of my neck. What the hell?! I, Paul Meraz, do not get nervous! What did Bella do to me??**_

_**"Why do you seem so tense?" she asked again.**_

_**"Uhhh...... would you go out with me?" I tried to ask, but I choked on my words.**_

_**She shook her head as if trying to forget about my question.**_

_**"I'm sorry, what?" Ugh, must I repeat myself??**_

_**"Would you go out with me?" my voice now confident. Now, that's the Paul I know.**_

_**"You're freaking serious?" she seemed to be freaking out.**_

_**"Yes," I stared into her eyes to make her realize that I am damn serious.**_

_**"Why.......me?.........wait, huh?" she stuttered.**_

_**"Yes, you. And like I said before, you're different than all the other girls. I like different," I explained. Whoa, that's the longest speech I've ever gave to a girl.**_

_**She nodded.**_

_**"So is that a yes?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes," she replied.**_

_**"WHOO!!" I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.**_

_**"I'm going to be the best ever!!"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I feel so bad about myself now though. I ended up breaking up with her because my reputation was on edge. People were starting to make fun of me for dating tomboy Bella. I shouldn't have cared but I did. And I feel guilty about it.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Just as I was about to leave school, a bunch of guys walked up to me.**_

"_**What do you want?" I hissed angrily.**_

"_**Chill out dude. We were just wondering what the hell got into your mind?? Dating tomboy Bella?? You must be insane!!" one of the guys said.**_

"_**What about it?" I asked even angrier.**_

"_**Your rep's gonna suffer. People will start thinking that you're gay, because you like a girl who acts like a guy," another teased.**_

"_**I do not," I denied.**_

"_**Oh really?" the same guy asked.**_

"_**Yes, really. I was just about to break up with her today," I lied. Shit.**_

"_**We'll see," then they walked away from me.**_

_**I really do like Bella, but I can't let my reputation suffer. It's important to me. Why am I like this?? Bella, she's just another girl dude. Get over it.**_

_**I took out my phone and texted her, saying to meet me at the beach. She replied with an okay. This is going to be tough.**_

_**"Hey Bells," I greeted softly.**_

_**"Hey" I need to do this as nicely as possible.**_

_**"Umm, I need to tell you something," I said.**_

_**"Sure, what is it?" she asked.**_

_**"I....we...... I can't do this anymore," I finally said. **_

_**"What?" she asked confused.**_

_**"Our relationship. There's no point to it anymore," I continued. Actually, yes there is. I like you, I really do, but it's complicated.**_

_**"Why? We're doing so great and - " I cut her off. Tears were threatening to stream down her face, and I can't bear seeing her like this.**_

_**"I'm sorry but we're done," with that I walked away from her. I heard her drop to the ground as she started crying. I looked back at her, and the sight broke my heart. **_

_**Bella's never ever let anyone seen her so weak. This was the first time I have. She looked so helpless and lost. I couldn't take looking at her anymore, so I ran back to my house. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I looked over at my window curtains. I walked over to it and closed it. I'll never open this window ever again. Oh god, what have I done??**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I've never been able to forget that night. I just couldn't get her look out of my mind. So helpless and vulnerable. I caused it too. Apparently, my friends didn't mind at all. They knew of my dating nature, and thought that it was Bella's choice for taking that risk with me. The girls didn't think so though. They stopped talking to the guys for a few weeks, until finally giving in.

I'm kind of over Bella now. My feelings just started to drift away. I just couldn't help but feel so bad for Bella. I felt so guilty that I decided to ask her out again. Not out of me liking her, but because of pity.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Bella!" I ran after her. We locked eyes a moment ago, and she was running away from me.**_

"_**What the hell do you want now? Isn't breaking my heart enough for you?" she asked. Ouch.**_

"_**I'm not over you Bells," I said. I wasn't sure if my eyes gave me away. Then she slapped. Maybe they did.**_

"_**I don't need your sympathy. I can manage on my own," she walked away from. She fucking slapped me!! Fuck, I messed up so bad.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Back to the present. We are having out school talent show today and Bella's performing. My class was sitting right smack in the middle and I was up front. Crap. It was already Bella's turn to perform.

"Our next performer is Bella Black. She will be performing an original song called Homerun," our music teacher announced.

"Thanks Ms. Michelle. Hey guys!" she waved. The students cheered.

She walked over to the center of the stage where a stool and a mic were placed. She sat down on the stool and placed the guitar on her lap. she leaned into the mic.

"Hey guys, this song is one of my personal experiences. Hope you guys like it" Hmm… wonder what it's about.

She started singing the song with so much emotion. Shit dude, it's about me.

_I wrote you a letter  
Saying how I couldn't do better_

I guess she kinda did that. She sent me a long ass text message talking about how sorry she was that she just wasn't enough. It just added onto my guilt.

_And that's when you told me that you weren't over me  
And now I can't believe_

_What I heard today and that you would say  
All those things because you felt bad for me  
But really truly and honestly_

I knew it. She found out! My eyes always give me away. Damn you eyes!!

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

Now that hurt. I guess she really is over me. Or not. That's true though. I want to be a whole other person than what she wants me to be. Now, she doesn't want to be a part of it.

She looked me dead in the eye. I knew that this song was literally meant to be sung for me.

_I started to realize  
All the effort put into us was on one side  
And now I can't believe_

_What I heard today and that you would say  
All those things because you felt bad for me  
But really truly and honestly_

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

_One day you'll come back wanting me  
But guess what? I won't be there  
Because you messed it up, you blew it up  
And I really don't care_

She pointed to herself.

_Were over its done  
You've hit the home run because I  
I'm never gonna miss you  
And I can see that that's who you wanna be  
So go ahead and be him without me_

We started to cheer for her. Even I did. I could tell that tears were forming into her eyes. She quickly tried to find a way to leave the stage. She ran backstage. I could've sworn that I saw a teardrop fall onto the floor.I busted out of my seat and ran out to find her. I saw her running away with her guitar in her hands.

"Bella wait!" I shouted.

She didn't listen. She kept running, in what I could guess is the direction of her home. I fucked up.

**Bella POV**

"_Bells, your mom called," my dad announced._

"What for?" I asked.

"Umm…" my dad seemed a bit uneasy.

"Charlie Andrew Swan, answer me right now!" I ordered.

"Okay fine, fine. So as you know, you haven't really seen your mom since the divorce and the judgment," I nodded my head.

"Well, your mom put up a complaint that she hasn't seen you for 8 years. To put it straight, she wants you to live with her for a couple of years," he replied.

I couldn't process his words. A few years?? What about my friends? Family? I have to start all over again. But…….. this means I could get away from Paul. Should I do this? I don't want to hurt my friends. Then again, what do they care?? The guys practically chose Paul over me. Bastards. What about my girls though?? I've decided.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"What would happen if I didn't go?" I asked.

"The court said that we need to give her what she wants, otherwise they'll change their judgement and put you under the provision of Renee," he said sadly.

"We can't do anything about it?" I asked.

"No we can't. I'm sorry honey but you're in the right age now. Even if you threaten to run away again, at least you can still take care of yourself," he chuckled.

"Hey, I was 5 at the time. Give me a break," I chuckled too.

"I'm going to miss you Bells," he gave me a firm hug.

"I'll miss you to Daddy," I said as tears began to well in my eyes.

"Oh don't cry, we'll see each other in a few years," my dad assured.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," yup it was a promise.

"When am I leaving?" I asked.

"This coming weekend. You should start packing," he said.

"Okay then," with that he left my room.

I opened my window. I was faced with Paul's window, mocking me again. I sighed. I just went back to my bed and started sobbing again.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

"Huh?" I looked up and started looking for the source of the voice.

I looked down from my window and saw Jesse there. I sighed in relief. I thought it was Paul.

"Yeah Jess?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you're okay. You seemed upset," he said.

"You didn't have to walk all the way over here," I replied.

"It's alright, I was on my way to the beach anyways," he smiled.

"Thanks Jess. You're a great friend," I said truly thankful.

"No problem. Anytime. Hope you feel better," he said.

"Thanks," he made his way back to the direction of the beach.

Might as well make the best of my last few days here. I put on a bathing suit and wore clothes over it. I called the guys and told them to meet me at the beach. I walked down the stairs and headed out for the beach.

I sat on the sand and closed my eyes. I took the time to breathe in the fresh salty air and the sound of the seagulls.

"Please let me talk to you," a voice said.

Now my mood is ruined.

"No," I said firmly.

"I know I messed up, but please let me explain," he pleaded.

"I don't need your god damned explanation," I said even louder.

"Fine then, I'll just do this," he said.

I was about to protest when I felt his lips shut me up. He was kissing me!! Even in our relationship, we did nothing more but hold hands or cuddle. I started to kiss him back. Damn, his lips are so soft. I felt him pull away. By the time I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was stunned.

The guys just started arriving. We took our spots on the beach and began talking about stuff. But I still couldn't get the kiss out of my head. It just kept replaying again and again.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard Leah ask.

I just took her hand and told her to walk with me. She obliged. We were walking along the shore in a comfortable silence.

"He kissed me," I whispered.

She blinked. Once. Twice. A hundred times.

"What?" she asked.

"Paul," that was all it took for her to go all crazy on my ass.

She started freaking out and saying things. In the end, she became quiet.

"Why now?" I whispered.

She took me into a hug as I started to sob uncontrollably.

**And that's it!! Hope you guys like it!! More chapters soon. Don't forget to R&R =)**


	5. Imprinted

Chapter 5: Imprinted

**Bella POV**

"I'm so sorry," Leah whispered.

"Leah, I'm moving," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"My mom, she wants me to live with her for a few years," I answered.

"But…. But she can't do that!!!! Charlie's your parental provision!!" she screamed.

"I have no choice!! If I don't follow her demand, the court will transfer me to her provision. I don't want that!!" I shouted back.

"Can't you fight it?" I shook my head.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. You have to tell the guys," she said.

"Fuck no. What the hell do they care?! They freaking picked Paul over me!! It's not like they'll care. They'd probably celebrate that I'm fucking gone!" I ranted.

"Fine. But at least tell the girls," I nodded my head.

We headed back to the guys. When the guys went out to go swim in the water, I took the chance to tell the girls.

"Guess what?" I asked them.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I'm moving," I replied.

"NOO!!!!" Emily screamed.

"FUCK NO!!!" Kim shouted.

"You….. are…… what the…… AHHHHH!!!" Claire yelled in frustration.

"There's no way in hell that we are going to let you leave!!!" Kim and Emily shouted at the same time.

I explained to them the situation. They didn't like it, but understood. We gave each other hugs and promises. Promises of staying in touch and never forgetting each other.

"Aren't you going to tell the guys?" Claire asked.

"Those bastards. Hell no! They'll eventually find out, after I actually leave," I gritted my teeth.

"They have a right to know Bells," Emily added.

"I don't effing owe them anything. Nor do they have the right to any of my decisions," I said.

"But," I cut Kim off.

"But nothing. You all saw how they treated me. They took_ his_ damn side. And actually blamed me for getting hurt. I mean what the hell is that?!" I shouted.

"You have a good point," Claire said.

"I have a very damn good point," I added.

"Fine, I guess they do deserve to not know. They had it coming," Kim said.

"Just promise us that we'll still be best friends. All of us. No matter how many friends you make in Florida," Leah continued.

"I promise. To all of you," we gave each other hugs again.

After a few more minutes, the guys came back.

"What's up?" Embry said.

"Nothing," Leah said.

"Suure," Quil commented.

We spent the rest of the day like that. I barely talked at all. If I did, I'd be talking to one of the girls. Never the boys. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I went back home and went into a dreamless sleep.

***FAST FORWARD* (AN: Sorry if I'm moving too fast, I just really want to get to the good part =)**

The rest of the week passed by really fast. The girls and I made the best of our last days together while I drifted away from the guys, and eventually just stopped talking to them for good. Today is the day of my departure. I told the girls not to come with me because that would make the guys suspicious. Sigh.

My dad and I drove to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you dad," I said while sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you too baby girl," he let out a few tears himself.

We said a few more goodbyes before I finally boarded the plane. Florida here I come.

**FOUR YEARS LATER (AN: Again, sorry for moving too fast!!)**

**Paul POV**

Sigh. I got off of my bed and shut off my alarm clock. I still can't believe that she walked out of my life. Out of everyone's lives. Well, except the girl's lives. Damn it, I still love her. Ummm no, that's inaccurate. I meant like. I know that I said that she was just another girl, but fuck. I can't get her out of my head.

The guys and I went fucking crazy when we found out that she left. We were mad at the girls for not telling us. But they said that Bella didn't want anyone but them to know. The guys blamed me. I got fucking pissed at them. I shot at them that they were the ones who chose me. I didn't make them choose me. They ended up realizing that they really did fuck up. The girls made sure to remind them that every single effing day.

Let's just say that they hate me more than the devil himself. To their eyes, I'm pretty much the definition of a devil. That was harsh, but I do know that I messed up. Bad. Leah slapped me. Yeah, you heard me right. She screamed at me and told me that I was stupid for kissing her then leaving without much of a goodbye. The guys had shocked looks on their faces. Then they ended up hating me too.

Quite frankly, I had no friends for like a whole entire year. They avoided me in every possible way. Then the 'big thing' happened. Ever heard of Quileute legends?? If you have, then I'd like to tell you that they are all true. If you don't know them, then you must have no fucking idea what I'm talking about.

I'm a werewolf. I couldn't believe it either, but the fact that I am one made me believe it. We have really cool abilities. We have awesome speed, muscled bodies, super hearing, and the ability to imprint. When we imprint, it's like no one else holds you down here on earth except her. Like a million strings are attaching you to your imprint.

The rest of the guys ended up phasing too. All of them, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin. Sam was the first, then Jared, then me. It was tougher for Sam because he was the first. He's our alpha. So we literally have to follow every rule he gives us. Most of us have imprinted. Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Quil with Claire, and Jacob with Leah. No, I have not imprinted on anyone. And I don't plan to. If I do imprint, I would want it to be Bella.

At first, the guys wanted me out of the tribe, but they started giving in to me. I worked hard for their forgiveness. Really, really hard. I had to take over almost all of their shifts and I had to learn how to cook. Because apparently, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Who the hell came up with that?!?! They told me that they would forgive me even faster, if I could cook actual edible food for them. I had to study a whole mess of cooking books and watch the food network during all of my free time.

After a while, I became an awesome cook. Possibly, better than Emily. Not my words, it was Emily's. I smiled at her statement. After 6 months of working, they finally forgave me. I was glad. But they said that once Bella comes back, that would be a whole different story. At the moment I didn't care, I was just happy that my friends were back.

Then reality came crashing back on me. This very day to be exact. Bella was coming home today. Leah wouldn't shut up would about it. No, none of the girls would. The guys and I were pretty scared of what she would think of us knew that she wouldn't forgive us easily. I'm like 100 percent sure that she hates me. I just know it.

I still live in the same house. You know, the one next to Bella's. And I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I'm going to be taunted with her window all day.

I finally broke out of memory lane and looked around my room. I went over to the closet and changed. I got out of my house and met with the guys at first beach. Which is luckily, right in front of my house.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Sup Paul," Embry said.

"Paul, my man," Jacob gave me a knuckle punch. He's still my best friend.

"So where are your imprints?" I asked.

Oh forgot to tell you, the girls knew that they were imprints. They also knew about us being werewolves. It was the advantage of being an imprint. They had every right to know. It's encrypted in our tribal laws.

"They went to go get Bella," Quil answered.

"She fucking hates us," Sam muttered.

"Yeah, she does," Jared added.

"I hope she can forgive me though. I mean come on, I'm her cousin. That should count for something," Jacob whined.

"So??" Seth asked.

"We all fucked up," Brady and Collin said at the same time. Weird twins.

"Especially me," I sighed heavily.

"Who knows?" Embry said.

"Yeah, she'll probably shun us out of her life forever," Sam said.

"Lighten up you guys. I don't hate you that much!!" a feminine voice said. The voice was a lovely mix of bells and chimes. I loved it.

We all turned around to the sound of the voice. The girl, no, the woman in front of us was the most beautiful I've ever seen. There are no words to describe her. She had chocolate brown wavy hair, lightly tanned skin, and a curvy body. I looked her up and down until my eyes finally landed on her faces. Hmm, luscious pink lips, high cheekbones, and chocolate brown ey – "

My eyes widened. Holy shit. No fucking way. I just imprinted. I couldn't describe the expression that my face contained. I felt like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She was my imprint. My love for eternity. And all mine.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Paul?" Emily asked at the same time.

And it was Bella. Reality dawned on me. Shit! I imprinted on Bella.

**(AN: Hahahaha, told you I was getting to the good part =) Keep reading!!)**

**Bella POV**

Four years. Four years since I left my home. And four years since I'm finally coming back. When I first left, I hated the guys and all their guts. But as I spent all that time away from them, my heart softened up. I eventually learned to forgive them. They didn't know any better. I couldn't actually blame them, after all, Paul is their best friend. I couldn't just make them choose.

Paul. His name still brings butterflies to my stomach. No matter how much he hurt me and damaged me, I still loved him. Yes, I love him. I realized this during my time away. I tried to forget him. I dated a variety of guys, but whenever I would try to kiss them, Paul's face would pop up and I would pull away. I just couldn't take the hurt. The only guy I've ever wanted to be with was Paul. And it's always been Paul.

I learned to forgive him along the way too. I decided that I wasn't going to let our past ruin anything. I'd just be glad to be his friend. Even if that's all we could ever be. He made that pretty clear. I don't mind, if being his friend is what it takes to be closer to him, then I'll do it.

Other than that, I've also changed in a lot of ways. I'm no longer the tomboy that I used to be. I could now be labeled as a girly girl, but I can still be tomboy if I want to. I'm still good at sports, play guitar, and do all kinds of stuff.

I left out the most important detail about me. I'm a werewolf. Yes, I know. You must think I'm crazy, but really I am one. I was alone and scared, but my mom helped me through it. She told me that she knew that there was a possibility that this may happen and that most of my friends were all probably werewolves too. That's why she sent me back earlier. I wasn't supposed to come back until next year, but she thought that they could help me through it better than she ever could.

She also said that my dad, used to be a werewolf too. I was shocked at this. She told me that the reason she left was because of this thing we do called imprinting. She said that imprinting was when we find our soul mate. The one we would love for eternity. I have not yet imprinted. I almost want too though, only because I want to finally get over Paul.

She then told me the reason why she really left my dad. She said that my dad never imprinted on her, and that she had to live every single day in fear that my dad would just up and leave her because he's finally found his imprint. She also said that he always told her that he wouldn't imprint, but it didn't stop her worries. Until that one final day that she couldn't take it anymore, she filed for the divorce. I understood her reasons.

You might want to know the reason I turned into a wolf. A group of nomad vampires arrived in Florida, and that was what triggered my change. I fucking hate those stupid bloodsuckers. They almost had a killing spree in Florida, but I was able to stop them. Even though I was alone, I had the strength of a werewolf that was already controlled. I don't know why this is, but I guess it's just in my genes. I was able to kill them. It was my first kill as a werewolf. I was proud of me, and so was my mom.

I am now standing her in the airport waiting for my dad to pick me up. I looked around and saw a man with chocolate brown hair and a mustache holding up a large sign that said Bella Black.

"Dad!!" I shouted.

"Bells," he ran over to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I have a surprise for you," he breathed. I looked around in confusion. Suddenly, a loud shriek erupted. Sorry, I meant shrieks.

"OMG!!" Claire shrieked.

"BELLA?!" Emily shrieked.

"YOU'RE BACK!!" Leah and Kim shrieked.

They all tackled me to the ground and started peppering me with kisses.

"Too much love!" I laughed.

"We missed you," Kim said.

"So much," Leah added.

"Now that you're back," Emily continued.

"We'll be the bestest friends in the history of best friends!!" Claire exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

Many passengers were now looking our way. They would just shake their heads and mutter something under their breaths. Unfortunately for them, I could hear every single word. One of my abilities as a wolf.

'Poor child must be insane,' one of them muttered.

I started shaking. How dare they insult my best friend?! My dad looked at me in worry, then I realized where we were. I couldn't just expose our secret like that, and if I was to phase, my friends would get hurt. I calmed down immediately. My dad let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we have to meet the guys!" Kim said happily.

"I'm so happy you forgave them. They've been horrible," Leah said.

"Yeah, what about Paul?" Emily asked.

"You guys know. I've been telling you all about it remember," I playfully poked her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can already tell that you're not going to handle it well," Claire added.

"Well, we'll see," that was the last line of our conversation.

We got into my dad's cruiser and drove into the direction of my house. Or well, first beach. We finally arrived after a few minutes, and I was able to hear the guy's conversations.

"She fucking hates us," Sam muttered. _Not anymore._

"Yeah, she does," Jared added. _Damn it you guys, stop wallowing in your misery._

"I hope she can forgive me though. I mean come on, I'm her cousin. That should count for something," Jacob whined._ Like I could ever last a day being mad at him._

"So??" Seth asked.

"We all fucked up," Brady and Collin said at the same time. _I've never been mad at the twins or Seth. They were like my favorite._

"Especially me," a voice sighed heavily. _Who is that? I love the sound of his voice. It's so husky and sexy._

"Who knows?" Embry said.

"Yeah, she'll probably shun us out of her life forever," Sam said. I shushed the girls and took the opportunity to sneak up on them.

"Lighten up you guys. I don't hate you that much!!" I said.

They all turned towards me. I was shocked at their faces. They all looked so different. They were tall and muscular. I knew it. My mom was right, they are all werewolves. Even Seth and the twins. I looked around the group until my eyes landed on this one very person. I took in his appearance. That russet colored skin that I love, a muscled body, and damn it those lips. My eyes landed on his face. I searched it until I finally locked eyes with him.

Holy shit!! No fucking way did I just imprint on this stranger. But for some reason, he didn't feel like a stranger to me. It felt like I've known him my whole life, and that he was the only one keeping me held here on earth. His face mirrored my own. Was he a werewolf too? Did he imprint on me?

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Paul?" Emily asked at the same time.

It's Paul!! Oh my god, I freaking imprinted on Paul. And he possibly imprinted on me too. I can't believe this.

"Mother fucker," Paul and I muttered at the same time.

**And there you have it!! Just gotta love this chapter. Even though I was moving waayy too fast, I hope it was all worth it in the end. Don't forget to R&R!! I love them reviews!! More chapters coming =)**


	6. Enough to make my day

Chapter 6: Enough to make my day

**Bella POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!! Why now?!

You know what? Screw it! I can handle being a werewolf by myself. I don't need the guys to know about me being one. I'll just let them figure it out themselves. Or maybe not at all.

I was the first to rip my eyes away from Paul. I could still feel him burning holes into the back of my head.

"Surprise?" I asked breaking the tension.

"BELLA!!" Jake screamed.

"Finally!!" Seth yelled.

"I missed you!!" Brady and Collin ran to me and tackled me into a hug.

I chuckled. "I missed you guys too!!"

"We're really sorry Be – " I cut Embry off.

"No need to be sorry guys. There's nothing to forgive," I assured them.

"Good. Now I can do this!!" Jared and Embry gave me a hug too.

"We missed you Bella," Quil was the last to hug me.

"I missed all of you too. Sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I was just pissed at the moment," I added.

"We deserved it. You don't need to be sorry. We do," Sam said.

"It was the past. Can we just all get over it?" I asked.

They nodded. Suddenly, their heads turned into Paul's direction. He still stood there looking like he's just seen a ghost.

"Umm….. hi Paul," I did an awkward wave.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked the guys. They nodded before leaving us alone.

I walked away from Paul and motioned for him to follow me. I led us to a secluded spot on the beach. It was very beautiful. It was always my favorite place to be in.

I took a seat on one of the huge rocks as Paul sat on another.

"Look – " he started but I cut him off.

"I forgive you, you know," I whispered softly.

"I know I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me – " realization crossed his face as he finally realized what I just said, "wait, what?"

"I'm not mad at you. Well, not anymore. I forgave you while I was away. It doesn't mean that I trust you completely, but I forgive you. Can we just start over and be friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," he said.

"Come on, we don't want the guys to keep waiting," I held my hand out to him and he grabbed it.

I liked the feeling of his touch. It was like we belonged together. Like two puzzle pieces that just seem to fit. I still can't fucking believe I imprinted on him.

I let go of his hand. I immediately longed for his touch again. I brought us back to where the guys were.

"You're back!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just needed to talk," I said before taking a seat next to her.

"So how was Florida?" Jared asked. I grinned before telling them my life in Florida. But of course, I skipped the whole mythical stuff. They were to learn about that, until much, much later.

After telling them my story, we all seemed to be ready for sleep.

"See you guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet," Embry said.

"Obviously," Quil added.

"No duh," Sam finished.

"See you guys!!" I shouted before running towards my house.

As I entered, I saw my dad on the couch. Obviously, he was waiting for my return.

"You're a wolf?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh honey!! I wish that I was there with you. It must have been so hard dealing it by yourself. If I had known – " I interrupted him.

"Yes dad, you didn't know. Don't beat yourself up for it. I managed to be okay. I even had my first kill," I smiled smugly.

He gave me a proud smile.

"You are my daughter," he gave me a hug.

"I wish I was there to witness it though. It would have been the bomb!" he exclaimed.

"Please dad, don't ever say that again," we both chuckled.

"Go on, you need to sleep. You had a long travel," he ordered.

"Okay dad. Goodnight," I kissed his cheek.

"You too kiddo," he said before kissing my forehead.

I walked up to my room. It still looked the same. I sighed before opening my window curtains. Hmm, Paul's window. During my time away, every time I opened my window, I longed to see Paul's window. Now that I can see it, I don't want it.

I want to trust him, but I just can't not yet. This stupid imprint is making it even harder for me. Why couldn't I just be a normal girl??

Back to Paul, my guess is that he's a werewolf as well. I could smell it on him. I also know that he imprinted on me. He must have. I could recognize the look from miles away.

At least now, our fate is sealed. We really are meant for each other. No matter what I or he says about it. I just hope that it didn't have to be this way. I bet he only likes me because of the imprint. If he never imprinted on me, he would never think about getting back with me.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul enter his room. His hair was disheveled and he looked happy but confused. I wonder why.

I tried to sleep but couldn't so I decided to take a run. I went into the backyard and grabbed a pair of clothes. I would need those for later. I felt my bones crack and before I knew it, I was already a wolf. I jumped out of my backyard and into the woods.

I loved running as a wolf. It just made me feel so alive feeling the earth go past me and the wind. Oh how I loved the wind!! I subconsciously made a loud, but giddy howl. I was just that happy. Suddenly, I could hear figures running closer and closer to me. Oh shit!! They're not supposed to know yet. Nice job Bella, nice job.

**Paul POV**

I just stood there listening to their conversation. She forgave them!! It gave me hope. Maybe she would forgive me too? I really hope that she does. I freaking imprinted on her.

"Umm….. hi Paul," I could tell that she was uncomfortable under my fixed stare.

"Bella," was the only thing that could escape my lips.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" she asked the guys. They nodded before leaving us alone.

She walked away from me, but motioned me to follow her. And I willingly did. She led us to a secluded spot on the beach. I remember it to be her favorite place to be in. Believe it or not, I did pay attention to her back when we were younger.

She took a seat on one of the huge rocks as I sat on another.

"Look – " I started but she cut me off.

"I forgive you, you know," she whispered softly. My mind couldn't process what she just said, so my mouth did all the work.

"I know I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me – " then my mind decided to boot up and I was able to realize what she really said, "wait, what?"

"I'm not mad at you. Well, not anymore. I forgave you while I was away. It doesn't mean that I trust you completely, but I forgive you. Can we just start over and be friends again?" she asked. But I want to be so much more.

"I'd like that," I said. I'm just taking my chances for now. I need to show her just how sorry I really am.

"Come on, we don't want the guys to keep waiting," I she held out her hand to me and I grabbed it.

I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. Especially how her lightly tan skinned compared to my dark russet one. It felt like we just fit. Like every curve and angle of our hands fit with each other.

She let go of my hand. Lord knows I didn't want to let go, but I decided to just go at her pace. For now. I don't think I could take it any longer later on. I will make her mine.

"You're back!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just needed to talk," she said before taking a seat next to Claire.

"So how was Florida?" Jared asked. She grinned and told us her story. I was so intrigued by her story. She just seemed so happy and alive. But it felt like she was keeping out a large part of her life. I chose to drop it.

She finished her story and we decided that it was time for us to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow?" she asked.

"You bet," Embry said.

"Obviously," Quil added.

"No duh," Sam finished.

"See you guys!!" she shouted before running towards her house.

The guys and I haven't left yet. We were still at the beach.

"You imprinted on her didn't you?" Leah sneered.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I responded shamefully.

"Take it easy on him Leah. I'm sure he's served his time of anguish and pain," Emily defended. Thank you!!

"Take it easy?! Are you fucking kidding me!! He hurt her. There's no doubt that he would do it again," Leah yelled.

"I wouldn't," I whispered.

"What?" Leah asked in shock.

"I won't and will never hurt her again. She's my life now. If she dies, I die. She would take every part of me and I'd let her. I love everything about her. Her smile, laugh, eyes, her blush, everything. And I love her," I answered. Wow, I can't believe I just said that. But it was no surprise to me, as I meant every word.

"You what now?!" Claire exclaimed.

"I love her. L-O-V-E. Love," I said.

"Yay!!" Claire and Kim were bouncing happily.

"Didn't think you had it in you. I guess we're on good terms now. But if you fucking hurt her, I'll hurt you," she said threateningly. I merely nodded. She fucking scares me. Give me a break!!

"Another imprint," Sam patted my back, "like she said, I'd hurt you too."

"You're my best friend but if you hurt my cousin again, I'll do more than just break your face," Jacob added.

"Yeah!! We'll beat you to a pulp," Brady and Collin exclaimed.

"Okay I get it. I don't need any more threats," I raised my hands in surrender.

"Just make sure that you'll love her, okay?" Emily asked softly.

"I promise," I assured her. She gave me a genuine smile.

"Did you guys feel something off?" Embry then asked.

"I know man, I felt it too," Quil added.

"Felt what?" I asked.

"Bella. She doesn't smell the same to me anymore. I mean she still does, but it's like something was added," Embry answered.

"That's what!! I was trying to find out what felt off. Her smell is slightly different. Almost a bit like ours," Quil said.

"Of course you idiot! She has Quileute blood," Seth threw sand at him.

"No. It's like the smell of a werewolf," Quil continued.

"Well, aren't you observant," Claire teased.

"Just nevermind. It's probably nothing," I said.

They nodded their heads.

"I'm going back home," I added.

"Alright," they answered.

"Just remember to back for patrol," Sam reminded me. I nodded.

They all ruffled my hair. Ugh, they knew how much I hated it when they did that. I went into my room and jumped on my bed. I stayed there for a few minutes before heading back out. It was time for patrol.

I quickly phased and joined the guys in the woods.

_Hey you guys!! – I said_

_Wow, you actually made it on time – Seth teased_

_Whatever pup – I replied_

_So how are we doing shifts today? – I asked_

_Okay Embry and Jacob take the north side – Sam was cut off by a loud howl_

_Whoa, what the hell was that?! – Quil exclaimed_

_I don't know but we need to check that out – Jacob said_

_What if he wants be alone? – I asked_

_It doesn't matter. He's on our land. He needs to be warned – Sam commanded_

We ran to the origin of the sound. From the distance, I saw a flash of chocolate brown fur. For some odd reason, I felt like I needed to know who it was. So I pushed myself even farther.

_What's up Paul? – Jared asked_

_I don't know man. I feel something pulling me towards him – I said_

_Please don't go gay on us Paul – Collin teased_

_Shut up kid!! I am not gay nor do I want to be. I just don't get it – I was frustrated_

We finally caught up with the wolf. The wolf looked on both sides and noticed that we were running beside her. He looked panicked. I locked eyes with him. His eyes felt familiar but I couldn't tell where I've seen it before.

The next thing that happened is what none of us ever expected.

_Leave me alone – the wolf's voice flowed through our heads_

With that the wolf ran even faster. We couldn't even catch up anymore.

It wasn't the fact that the wolf was able to contact us, but it was the voice. It wasn't a man's voice, but a girl's.

_Holy fuck! – Jacob said_

_The wolf's an effing girl – Sam said in astonishment_

_Is that even possible? – Quil asked_

_No way – Embry said_

_Damn – Jared muttered_

_We've gotta meet her!! – Collin and Brady exclaimed_

_Do you think that maybe? – I trailed off_

_No way man. It can't possibly be anyone we know – Seth said_

_We'll talk about this with the council tomorrow. You guys can take a rest today. I'll see you tomorrow – Sam ordered_

We nodded. I phased back into a human and went back home. I saw that Bella's window was opened. I peered through my window to see if she was there. She was. I could tell that she was sleeping peacefully. With my super hearing I was able to hear everything she was saying in her sleep.

"Paul," she whispered.

And that word was enough to make my day.

**Hello you guys!!! I thought about giving you this chapter today because…….. it's my birthday!!! YAY!! I just recently turned 14 today. Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to R&R =) Thanks for all the reviews and my supporters!!**


	7. The Woods

Chapter 7: The Woods

**Bella POV**

Phew!! That was way too close. Luckily, right after I left them, I was able to make it home in time. Right when I landed on my bed, I was knocked out. I was just that tired. I'm just here at the house eating breakfast. My dad left early, because there was a tribal meeting. Well we all know who that's about. Yep, me.

I finished my breakfast and got ready to meet up with the girls. I changed into a flowery dress and wore slippers. I also put on this wolf charm that my mom gave me. It was a wolf pendant that had a different color on each side. One side is silver and the other is chocolate brown. I love it.

I actually like wearing dresses now, because it's much easier for me to phase. Not that I'll be phasing anytime soon. I've gotta lay low.

Someone whistled. "Yo Bella!!" Claire shouted.

"Hey Claire," I greeted back.

"You're early," she said.

"So?? You are too," I retorted.

"True," she chuckled.

"Hey you guys!!" someone else shouted.

We turned around to see Leah, Kim, and Emily approaching us.

"Morning," I greeted.

"So what happened yesterday??" Kim asked.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to ask innocently.

"Don't lie to us Bella," Emily stated.

"Yeah, you and Paul like totally had a moment," Claire said while poking me.

"No we didn't"

"Yeah you did, you guys were like staring at each other for a whole 2 minutes," Leah said.

"You counted?" Kim asked.

"Yupp," Leah smiled lazily.

"You guys are insane. We did not have a moment. Besides, that boy hates me more than anything," I tried to tell them.

"Will you stop denying it already?!" Kim said.

"Yeah Bells, we all know that you're lying," Emily added.

"And you totally looooovvve him," Claire teased.

"No I don't. Quite frankly I hate him," I felt a pang of hurt in my chest as I said that.

"Hate is a strong word to use Bella," Leah warned.

"Yeah, well so is love," that shut them up.

"Can we just stop talking about this, please"

"Fine, but we're not done discussing this young lady," Kim said before linking arms with me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere," she replied.

"I need details," I whined.

"You'll know when we get there," Claire said.

Fine, have it your way. Over the years of being a werewolf, I've been able to perfect the art of puppy dog eyes. Now is the perfect time to use it.

I knelt down on my knees and looked up at Kim.

"Please??" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and even added a pout.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. I added the lip quiver.

"Fine!! Just stop giving me that look!!"

"YAY!!" I smiled victoriously.

"Damn Bells, you're worse than the guys," Leah laughed.

"How so?"

"Because, the only person Kim ever gives into is Jared. She's never gave into any of the other guys," Claire chuckled.

"Good," I laughed.

"So where are we going?"

"We're having a picnic at the park," Kim finally answered.

"Cool, just us?"

"No, the guys are coming too," Emily said.

"Oh ok," damn it!! I so do not want to face the guys yet. What if they recognize my scent?? Holy shit, what am I gonna do?!?!

"You ok?" Leah asked. I nodded.

We arrived at the park and took a seat on the cloth beneath us.

"So….." Leah started.

"You guys are never gonna give it a rest are you?" they all shook their heads.

"Fine then, to put it bluntly, the fucker just seems to keep finding a way back into my heart," Claire and Kim's loud shrieks hurt my ears.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC!!" Claire clapped her hands.

"OMJ!! Yay," Kim added.

"OMJ?" I asked.

"Oh my Jared," she blushed.

"And you say that because……."

"Damn, that slipped. Jared always told me that whatever happens inside the room, stays there," she blushed even harder.

I broke out laughing.

"Hahahah….. oh my…… hahaha….. that's hilarious," I said between breaths.

"Hey I don't make fun of your sex life," she pouted.

"That's cuz I don't have one"

"You need to get laid," Leah joked.

"Yeah Bells, you have no idea what your missing out on," Emily teased.

"And you've all had sex?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"Were they your firsts?" They nodded again.

"Damn, now I feel left out," I chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll find someone," Claire laughed.

"Seriously though, I'll get there when I reach that point"

"I hope it's soon though. You're gonna turn into a bitter old woman," Kim laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up," I said. They laughed even harder.

"Hey girls!" someone yelled.

Great, the guys are here.

"Jared!!" Kim jumped into his arms and kissed him. I had to look away. I just couldn't stand the love that they had for each other. I just wish that I had that.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"Bella was making fun of me," she gave me a frown. Then smiled again.

"Sorry. But OMJ?? Seriously?" I asked.

They both blushed.

"Awww, poor Jared is blushing," I teased.

"I am not!!" he defended.

"Suuure"

"So what have you girls been up too?" Sam asked as he sat next to Emily.

"You know stuff," I replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Jacob asked as he slid his arms around Leah's waist.

"The usual," Claire answered.

"Sure honey," Quil said as he kissed her cheek.

Ughh, I feel so left out. I saw Paul sitting on the other side, looking just as uncomfortable as I am. Seth, Collin, and Brady were in a deep conversation about football. Go figure.

"So, what are we supposed to do today?" I asked.

"Swimming," Embry grinned.

"But I don't hav – " Claire cut me off.

"Don't worry, we got you one," she smiled evilly.

"Oh hell no!! What the hell did you guys get me?!" I'm freaking out.

"A bathing suit, you silly," Kim had the same evil look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but exactly what kind and how big?!" I shrieked.

"You know, big enough," Leah grinned.

**In the dressing room**

"AW FUCK NO!" I yelled.

"Shut up and wear it Bella," Emily ordered.

"Hellz to the no. I'm not going to wear that!! It barely covers half of my butt!"

"It covers your bum just perfectly fine," Claire said.

"I said NO!"

"Wear it," Kim narrowed her eyes at me.

I glared back at her, but she glared even harder.

"Fine, fine!! You're effing scary when you want to be!!"

I went inside the stall and slammed the door shut.

"You guys will be getting hell for this!" I warned.

"Sure Bella, sure," Leah said not believing me.

I put on the bathing suit. It showed way too much skin! Why did I even agree to wear this?! Oh that's right, because Kim scares the hell out of me. ME!! The big bad werewolf.

The swimsuit is navy blue with white stripes. It didn't look half bad, except for the fact that it showed my boobs way too much and cupped my ass. I shakily opened the door to face the girls.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kim squealed.

"You look hot!!" Leah complimented.

"You have abs?!?!" Claire seemed jealous.

"Holy shit," Emily cursed.

Claire went closer to me and touched my stomach.

"AHH!! What the hell are you doing?!" she was now poking my abs.

"You have abs," she said amused.

"Yeah, yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"I've always wanted abs. But no, my body won't cooperate with me!" she shouted frustrated.

Someone knocked on the dressing room.

"You girls okay in there?" Sam asked.

"Just peachy Sam," I said sarcastically.

"You seem pissed," Quil added.

"No shit Sherlock!! I'm wearing practically nothing and your girlfriend won't stop touching my stomach – AHHH!! DAMN IT CLAIRE!! STOP!!"

The guys burst out laughing.

"Tell her to stop!!" I demanded.

"Come on Claire," Leah and Emily dragged her away from me.

"No, just let me – AH!! Let go!!" they've already dragged her out of the room.

Kim handed me a robe. I grabbed it from her and put it on. I walked out and saw the guys trying to calm Claire down.

"You can let go of her now, you know"

"Yeah, what she said!!" Claire huffed when they let her go.

"You've gotta help me get some of those," she said.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

"Get what?" Jacob asked.

"Hahahaha nothing"

"Let's just get the pool already!!" Brady and Collin gave each other high fives.

They jumped into the pool and got us all wet. I laughed before taking off my robe and jumping in with them. I looked at the guys and their mouths hung open.

"You've got abs??" Embry asked surprised.

"Yupp," I smiled.

"Ok then," Embry jumped into the pool too. After that everyone else joined in.

"Hey Paul!!" I waved at him. He smiled back.

We splashed each other around. I tried splashing Emily but she moved out of the way, and instead, I splashed Paul. Crap.

"Oops"

"You think that's funny huh?" he grabbed me by the hips and started tickling.

"Paul," I breathed out while laughing.

He stopped tickling me. We were only a couple inches apart. His hands were still at my hips holding me in place. I looked around and saw that no one else was around us.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked.

"Food," he chuckled.

"Already? It's only been," I looked at the clock, "3 hours?!?!"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Wow, that was fast," I said. He laughed huskily. I nearly melted. He had a fixed smirk on his face. I then realized that we were still in the same position.

He leaned in closer to me and then…….

"Bella and Paul come on!!" Emily ordered.

We broke apart and started heading out of the pool. He got out first and I couldn't help but look at him. He was wearing navy blue trunks. It was so hot the way beads of water were dripping down his body. I could barely contain myself. His perfect 'V' was also showing. And I couldn't help but think what led down there……..

"Bella?" Emily asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'm coming," a deep blush spread its way towards my cheeks.

I got out of the pool and bent down to grab my towel. I turned around to see Paul staring at me with hungry eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him. He turned away, but I could've sworn that I saw the lightest tint of pink in his cheeks. I dried myself a bit and put my robe on.

"So, what's there to eat?" I rubbed my hands together. Damn werewolf needs. It makes me eat like a pig.

"Lots of stuff," Embry laughed.

I dug into the food. I ate just about as much as the guys did, and the girls were staring at me like I was crazy.

"How the hell do you eat that much and still have abs?!" Claire exclaimed.

"High metabolism?"

"Hell no!! You must be doing something. Diet pills??" Kim asked.

"Uhh no. Diet pills are gross," I shivered from disgust.

The guys laughed at me.

"Leave her alone girls," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah just cuz she has abs and you don't," Seth laughed at the girls.

"Hey!!" they shouted.

"Seriously girls, I don't even know how I got abs. I just woke up the next morning, and POOF, I suddenly had them," I looked at their shocked expressions.

The guys looked at me like they were trying to decipher something. Suddenly their mouths were moving, but it seemed like the girls didn't notice. Were they trying to talk in werewolf speed?? Well, unfortunately for them, I could hear every single word. HELLO?? Werewolf here!!

"Do you think…." Sam trailed off.

"No way man. She can't be a werewolf," Quil shook his head.

"But," Embry cut Jared off.

"But nothing. If she was a werewolf, we would've found out by now. You can't keep the fact that you're a werewolf from other werewolves," he said.

"Haven't you smelled her scent?? She smells of us," Paul added.

"Maybe it's because of her Quileute blood," Seth answered.

"That's not it. She smells like a werewolf," Paul continued.

"Of course she does, her dad was a werewolf too. Werewolf blood runs inside of her. But we all know that girls can't phase," Sam explained.

"Or can they?" Brady challenged.

"Since when were you part of this conversation??" Quil asked.

"Since I became a werewolf," he answered.

"Duh," he and Collin said at the same time.

"Pups," Jared mumbled.

I had to laugh at that. The guys and the girls were looking at me like I've gone mental.

"What?"

They just shook their heads.

"Well you guys, today was fun," I said.

I stood up and stretched.

"Will you cover yourself Bella?? I don't like it when guys stare at my cousin," Jacob ordered.

I blushed before covering my body with the robe.

"I'll see guys again tomorrow??" I asked.

They nodded their heads.

"By the way, there's a bonfire tomorrow. Wanna come with?" Claire asked.

"Always," I grinned at her, "see you guys."

I went into the dressing room and changed into my clothes.

"Wait, Bella!! How are you gonna get home??" Kim asked.

"I'll walk," I said.

"But it's like 3 miles away!" she panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll survive," I assured her.

"Wow, no wonder you lose so much weight," Leah commented.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

"Bye Bells," they answered.

"Paul," I gave him a smile. He returned the gesture.

I started walking home in the direction of my home. But….. I decided to take a detour. I took the long way. And that way is through the woods. I've always loved being in the woods. It made me feel like I was in my right nature. I was walking for a few minutes when I caught a smell of something. It was too sweet and smelled way too much of perfume. Disgusting!!

Shit. Vampire.

**And there you have it!! Chapter 7 of Best Friends, or not. Love it?? Hate it?? Well, review!! Hahaha, cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I hate cliffhangers too but I just couldn't resist. I know that I haven't had so much Bella and Paul happenings going on, but I promise you that those will be on their way. Just gotta keep tuned and wait for updates. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	8. Love

Chapter 8: Love

**Bella POV**

There were 5 of them crouching in front on me.

"What are you doing on our land mutt?!" the blonde girl screeched.

"Your land?!" I replied with just as much anger.

"You're in Forks stupid dog," the buff one replied.

"Shit, shit, shit," I cussed under my breath. Goddammit, I just remembered that I'm not very familiar with the area.

"I'm not going to ask again, what are you doing on our land??" blondy asked.

"Fuck off blondy!! I didn't mean to go on your land. I'm new to the area and I'm not very familiar with the boundaries," I replied.

"New wolf??" the pixie looking one asked.

"I haven't heard of a new wolf phasing recently, or that it's a girl nonetheless," carrothead added.

"That's because they don't know," I answered.

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy asked.

"I am Quileute and a werewolf, obviously. But I just moved back here, and the rest of them don't know that I'm a werewolf. And quite frankly, I don't intend on telling them anytime soon," I explained.

"Why not?" carrothead asked.

"It's….. complicated," I answered.

"Can you stop calling me carrothead?" the carrothead one asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I can read minds," he answered.

"Well, that's new," I muttered.

"I can see the future," pixie added.

"What? Next you're going to tell me that blondy over here can control emotions," I pointed to the blonde boy.

"That's because I can," he answered.

"Damn, I must be going crazy," I mumbled.

"We'll let this go. But if you go on our land again, we won't hesitate to attack," the buff one said.

"Can you bloo – I mean guys, please keep this a secret from the other wolves?" I asked.

"Why should we?" the blonde girl snapped.

"I said fuck off blondy. Besides, if they're going to find out, I'd rather have them learn it from me," I answered.

"You have our word," pixie said.

"Thank you. You know, you guys aren't that bad for a coven of bloodsuckers," I wrinkled my nose.

"You're not bad either for a stinking mongrel," the blonde boy added.

"Can you tell me the direction back to La Push?" I askled.

Carrothead laughed at me before pointing south.

"Thank you," I shouted as I dashed towards La Push.

"By the way, the name's Edward!!!" he shouted after me. I laughed.

* * *

Today was the day of the bonfire. I could already imagine them telling me about Paul's imprint on me. They're probably going to be shocked that I wouldn't give a fuck about them being werewolves. I've decided to tell them about me being a werewolf today as well. I just got off of the phone with the girls as they told me to get ready.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a change of clothes. I took out a blue dress that complimented my skin very well. I decided to leave my hair down in its regular wavy self. I put on a bit of eyeliner and some mascara. I wore white flip flops. I also wore my wolf pendant. I never go anywhere without it.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by my dad.

"Big day today, huh?" he laughed.

"Yupp, our bonfires are always a big deal," I chuckled, "You'll be there right?"

"Of course, I'm the chief," he said cockily.

"How do you think they'll react to me being a werewolf?" I asked.

"Shocked and happy. But mostly shocked," he answered.

"I know, me being the first female wolf and all," I replied.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You'll do ok," he assured.

"Well, see you there Dad. I gotta go help with the food," I said goodbye.

"See you later," he agreed.

I walked out of the house and on the way to first beach, which is right across of my house. Paul came out of his room at the exact same time and smiled at me. He walked over to me.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Morning," I replied.

I continued to walk towards the beach but a hand pulled me back.

"Bella, please," Paul pleaded.

"Please what Paul?" I asked.

"Please, oh god I just…. I can't stop thinking about how I messed up all of my chances with you," he answered.

"Chances? What, chances?? You made it pretty clear to me that you didn't want me. That you no longer wanted to be with me. You even lied to me just because of your pity for me. So tell me, what chances are you talking about?! Cuz you made it crystal clear that you didn't want those chances," I ranted as I poked his chest in anger.

"I may not have shown it then but I do want those chances!! Bella, damn it, I kissed you!! I wouldn't have kissed you, if I didn't know the consequences of it. I knew that if I kissed you, I may possibly develop more than just a crush with you. That's why I never stepped out of minor gestures like holding your hands. I was scared, because you brought out feelings in me that I never knew that I could have," he said seriously. Did he really mean it??

"But what about when you asked to get back together with me?! You had nothing but pity in your eyes!!" I shouted.

"I tried to convince myself that I was over you. I saw how badly hurt you were. It pained me to see you like that, and those feelings started coming back. I wanted to see you happy so I tried getting back with you. You saw pity in my eyes, because I convinced myself that I was only getting back with you because I felt bad for causing you that much pain, and not because…… because I loved you," he whispered the last part.

I blinked once. Twice. Ten times. I staggered back.

"You loved me?" I asked in shock.

"Correction, I love you," he answered.

"You…. you do??" I asked.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head nervously as he waited for my reply.

"I…… I love you too," I replied.

"I knew it!! I shouldn't have told you. Oh god, I'm such an idiot!!" he continued to talk some more but I shut him up as I grabbed his face.

"I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) too," I said sincerely.

"You do?" he asked.

"I always have," I replied.

"Thank you," he grabbed my waist and twirled me around. He set me down on my foot as he gave me a passionate kiss.

"Come on," I held out my hand for him as he grabbed it.

We walked hand in hand towards the beach. The girls seemed to be a bit frazzled because they were all at different places at once.

"Morning girls!" I greeted.

"Hey Be – " Claire shut up as her eyes locked onto mine and Paul's intertwined hands.

"No way!!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, finally," Emily smiled.

"Congratulations!!" Leah said as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you girls," I said. I nudged Paul.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thank you," he added.

The rest of the guys were playing football along the shore. Paul's eyes were watching them play.

"Go on, we'll meet back up here anyways," I shooed him away.

"Be back," he pecked my lips before jogging towards the guys.

I looked towards the girls and one word escaped all of our mouths, "Men."

We laughed.

"So what do you guys need help with?" I asked.

"Do you mind grilling?" Emily asked.

"No problem," I smiled.

**Paul POV**

Today was the bonfire. Shit. I'm going to have to tell Bella about the imprint. I'm so scared as how she's going to react to it.

I walked over to my closet and changed as I got ready to go to the beach. I decided to wear a plain blue shirt and shorts with flip flops. There's really no point to wearing normal shoes, when they just end up getting ripped in the process of phasing. I walked out the front door and saw Bella on her way to the beach as well.

"Hey Bella," I greeted.

"Morning," she replied, but she didn't meet my eyes.

She continued to walk towards the beach but I pulled her back.

"Bella, please," I pleaded. I can't live with myself knowing that she doesn't know what I truly feel about her.

"Please what Paul?" she asked.

"Please, oh god I just…. I can't stop thinking about how I messed up all of my chances with you," I answered.

"Chances? What, chances?? You made it pretty clear to me that you didn't want me. That you no longer wanted to be with me. You even lied to me just because of your pity for me. So tell me, what chances are you talking about?! Cuz you made it crystal clear that you didn't want those chances," she ranted as she poked my chest in anger. She's really that mad at me??

"I may not have shown it then but I do want those chances!! Bella, damn it, I kissed you!! I wouldn't have kissed you, if I didn't know the consequences of it. I knew that if I kissed you, I may possibly develop more than just a crush with you. That's why I never stepped out of minor gestures like holding your hands. I was scared, because you brought out feelings in me that I never knew that I could have," I said sincerely. Did I just really say that aloud?? But, I did mean everything that I said.

"But what about when you asked to get back together with me?! You had nothing but pity in your eyes!!" she shouted. Damn it, I knew she would take it the wrong way. There was more to it than just that.

"I tried to convince myself that I was over you. I saw how badly hurt you were. It pained me to see you like that, and those feelings started coming back. I wanted to see you happy so I tried getting back with you. You saw pity in my eyes, because I convinced myself that I was only getting back with you because I felt bad for causing you that much pain, and not because…… because I loved you," I whispered the last part. I finally confessed my love for her.

She blinked once. Twice. Ten times. She staggered back.

"You loved me?" she asked in shock.

"Correction, I love you," I answered. I always have.

"You…. you do??" she asked.

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head nervously as I waited for her reply. I'm so terrified that she's going to push me away and tell me to never talk to her again.

"I…… I love you too," she replied, but all I heard was 'I hate you. Leave me alone!!'

"I knew it!! I shouldn't have told you. Oh god, I'm such an idiot!!" I ranted. Her words didn't completely process inside of my head. I kept talking about how stupid I was until she finally grabbed my face and made me look at her in the eye. I could see pure love and devotion in her eyes.

"I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) too," she said sincerely.

"You do?" I asked. YES!!! She loves me too!!!!

"I always have," she replied.

"Thank you," I grabbed her waist and twirled her around. I set her down on her foot as I gave her a passionate kiss.

"Come on," she held out her hand for me to grab. So I did.

We walked hand in hand towards the beach. The girls looked like they were about to go crazy because they couldn't stay in one spot for more than a few seconds.

"Morning girls!" Bella greeted.

"Hey Be – " Claire shut up as her eyes locked onto mine and Bella's intertwined hands.

"No way!!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, finally," Emily smiled.

"Congratulations!!" Leah said as she gave Bella a hug.

"Thank you girls," she said. She nudged me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thank you," I added.

The rest of the guys were playing football along the shore. My eyes were watching them play.

"Go on, we'll meet back up here anyways," she pushed me in the direction of the guys.

"Be back," I pecked her lips before jogging towards the guys.

"Hey guys!!" I greeted.

"Morning Paul," Sam replied.

"What's up with the smile?" Embry asked.

"She loves me!!" I said joyously.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining her saying that?"Quil teased.

"Shut up Quil. And yes, I am sure," I said.

"Congrats man," Jacob patted me on the back.

"Thank you guys. But how do you think she's going to react about the whole imprint thing?" I asked.

"Or better yet, the whole werewolf thing," Jared stated.

"I don't know. But even if she regrets it, the imprint will still have an effect on her. She won't be able to stay away from you for long, or us for that matter," Sam assured.

"Good. That calms my nerves a bit more," I sighed in relief.

"Or she might run away saying 'you're a monster, stay away from me!!'" Seth said.

"Shut up Seth!!" we all shouted.

"I'm just pitching in possibilities," he held up his hands in surrender.

"Try to be a bit more optimistic," Jacob said.

After that conversation, we continued playing football until it was time for the bonfire. Oh god, please help me.

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Well please review and let me know!! Aren't you guys just happy that they're finally together?? I know I am!! The next chapter will be about the bonfire. I'll leave it to your imagination for now, until the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please review! REMEMBER TO R&R!!! =)**


	9. Bonfire

**After over a month of not updating, I'm finally back with this story!! I'm so glad that you guys have not abandoned me once so ever. I couldn't be anymore thankful for you guys' faithfulness and patience in me. I just got over a major writer's block on this story and I so pray to God that it doesn't happen again. Please bear with me? **

**So..... here's chapter 9!!  
**

Chapter 9: Bonfire

**Bella POV**

Wow…. I can't believe that it's already time for the bonfire. I'm pretty sure that Paul is freaking out by now. I mean, he doesn't really have much to worry about. After all, I'm a werewolf myself.

"Hey Lee," I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"When are the Elders going to get here? I want to start already," I whined.

"Patience Bella. Besides, you're going to have the shock of your life today," she laughed at her inside joke. Unfortunately for her, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

I sighed and plopped myself on a blanket. I sat cross-legged and closed my eyes. I took the time to breathe in the salty fresh air and hear the seagulls hovering above us. I felt warm arms snake its way around my waist. I leaned back into the touch.

"Hey," Paul said softly.

"Mhmm," I replied as I pressed my back against him to get even warmer. He encircled his arms around me and pulled me closer. He pushed my hair to one side and began kissing my bare neck.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you still want me even if you find out something about me that could change your life forever?" he asked with deep emotion. I wiggled myself to turn around and face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"And what if you found out that I'm not exactly who I look like?" I retorted with as much emotion.

"I don't understand," he replied confusingly.

"Exactly. If you can learn to accept my flaws, then why can't I accept yours? Of course I'd still want you, even if the only reason we're together is because of some weird magic thing," I answered as I tried to give him a hint.

"Do you promise that?" he asked.

"Only if you promise me the same thing," I said with loving eyes.

We leaned into each other and locked our promise with a kiss.

"I've been longing to feel that for four years," Paul whispered.

"Me too," I smiled.

"Well if you two are done," Seth teased.

Both Paul and I let out a snarl. We looked at each other surprised. Crap, did that give away too much?

"You've got quite a snarl there," Collin laughed nervously.

"Yeah you know, one of my many talents," I grinned trying to get them off my back. They seemed to take my lie pretty well.

"The Elders are here," Claire sang as she bounded over to Quil's lap. I felt Paul's grip on my waist tighten. I rubbed his arm soothingly and he relaxed under me.

"I do believe that Bella here has come back from Florida," Old Quil smiled at me kindly. I grinned back at him.

"You know it Gramps," I joked. He laughed in a carefree manner and took a seat.

"Today I will tell you about…………." He continued to tell us about Quileute legends, which I already knew about. Come to think of it, I'm now a master at the legends. I know every in and out of it. During my time alone as a wolf, I had to gather every detail I could get about it.

"As crazy as it all may sound, even I believe that the legends are true," Old Quil ended with a whisper. I looked at my dad and he was looking at me with so much love and pride. He nodded towards me. I let out a deep breath and stood from my embrace with Paul.

"Bella?" Paul asked confused.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Of course YOU already know," I smiled at Old Quil.

"I may be old, young one, but I'm not stupid," he grinned.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam and Jared demanded.

"I assume that you all know?" I asked the rest of the Elders. They nodded to me in response. "I knew that my dad wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut," I laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Embry asked.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Quil continued.

"Tell us!!" Seth and the twins demanded.

Paul just kept looking at me as he tried to decipher what I was doing.

"Did you guys know that a new bear was added to the recent sightings?" I asked suddenly as I tried to give them a hint. They gulped nervously.

"N-no," Seth stuttered.

"I hear that she was huge but so beautiful that one could tell that she won't hurt you," I added.

"Of course, I mean, bears aren't always dangerous," Embry said nervously.

"Wow you guys are really stup – " Paul interrupted me with a whisper.

"She?" he asked in a shushed tone.

"I like him dear. He's a keeper," my dad joked. I turned around to give him a glare. "I'll shut up"

"How did….. are you a…." Paul couldn't finish his sentences.

"I still don't get it," Collin complained.

"I swear for a pack of wolves, who are amazingly hot and sexy, you guys are dumber than a blonde," I teased. **(AN: Urghh, soooo sorry if you any of you reading this is a blonde. I just got this from Jacob, since he liked to prey blonde jokes at Rosalie. Again, sorry _)**

"You're a wolf!!" Sam shot out.

"No….. really??" I said sarcastically.

"Were you that one – " I cut Quil off.

"Yes dum dum," I grinned at him.

"No wonder you got abs," Claire bounced excitedly.

"I didn't know that girls could phase," Leah sighed.

"Trust me. If I had the chance, I'd want to be just like you girls. Normal," I smiled.

"Another wolf girl," Emily gave me a tight hug.

"How long?" Jake asked.

"About a year after I moved to Florida. A group of nomad vampires were about to have a killing spree up there but I took care of it," I replied proudly.

"All by yourself?" Brady asked.

"Yup," I grinned at him.

"That's awesome!!" Embry boomed.

"So you're a wolf….." Paul trailed off.

"So? You're a wolf too," I retorted. "Or am I still not good enough for you?" I spat out.

"That's not what I meant Bella," he hissed at me.

"That's what it sounds like," I barred my teeth at him.

"Paulie!!" a girly shriek came from the other side of the beach.

"Paulie?" I nearly growled at the nickname. No one makes my man sound like a damn sissy!

"Saidie…." He trailed off.

"Dude, I thought you broke up with her like a month ago," Jared said.

"I did…." he added with a faraway look as he moved closer to the voice.

"What the fuck?" I growled.

Leah was immediately by my side as she tried to calm me down.

"Leah, don't get too close," Jake warned.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jake," I snapped at him.

"Sorry, she's my imprint. I've gotta be careful you know," he grinned at me sheepishly. I nodded in understanding.

"You never called," this so called 'Sadie' whined.

"I thought I told you that we were done," Paul said firmly.

"Can't we hang out? After all we did have a lot of fun," her hands were trailing up his bare torso.

"Someone give me a piece of rock," I all but growled. No one moved from their positions. "Damn it! NOW!" I ordered. They all scurried away and gave me some rocks. I put them into my hand and pulverized each one into dust.

Paul grabbed her hand and forced it down to her side. "Leave Sadie," he demanded.

"No," she pouted.

"He fucking told you to leave now go!!" I ordered with authority in my voice. Her eyes widened as she saw my figure and she ended up running back to her crowd.

"You can't freaking tell people to go when I talk to them," Paul seethed.

"I do have every right!!" I shouted back at him.

"And what makes you think that?" he snapped back at me.

The imprint was taking a toll on me and it was making my heart feel like it was being squeezed from heart ache. I put my hand on my chest and tried to breathe because I was beginning to run out of air.

"Bella?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I accept you for who you are and you ask me that?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're pushing this too far," Leah was starting to stalk Paul but I held her back.

"ANSWER ME!!!" I shouted, my voice filled with untrusting sobs.

"I…." he never finished his sentence.

I trashed against everyone's tight grips as they realized what I was going to do. I was able to get away and I ran directly into the woods. I immediately phased when I was absolutely sure that there was no one else in sight. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Every tree and brush seemed nothing but a blur to me. I felt a tingling sense in me.

_Bella!! Please! – _Paul begged

_Screw you Paul!! I should've known better than to trust you again – _I nearly sobbed

I could feel loud thuds right behind me. I turned around momentarily to see Paul closing in on me. I pushed my legs to go farther but he was still ultimately faster than me. He tackled me to the ground and we both unwillingly phased back to our human forms.

"I hate you!!! I hate you!!" I pounded against his chest.

"She doesn't mean anything to me Bella. Couldn't have you trusted that?" he asked to me face.

"How the hell would have I know what you've done for the past 4 freaking years?!" I shouted at his face.

He brushed the hair off of my face despite my anger. He leaned in and began placing soft kisses on my neck. His mouth landed on top of my collarbone and he began sucking on it.

"I-I'm supposed to be mad," my voice sounded weak.

"No you're not," he whispered.

"Y-yes I…… mmmmm," I moaned as he grazed the underside of my breast.

"I do love you," he added. He kissed my jawline and began nibbling on my ear. "Forever," he whispered in my ear.

"Prove it to me," I said boldly.

He latched his mouth back onto mines and kissed me ever so lovingly. His tongue parted my lips open as it began exploring my mouth. I began nibbling on his bottom lip as he groaned underneath me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Is that enough?" he asked.

"For now," I smiled.

I brought my hand up and began stroking his cheek.

"I imprinted on you too," I stared into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I grinned.

I squealed as he picked me off of my lying position to twirl me around in a circle. He laid me down on the ground and hugged me close to him.

"We're naked," I blushed.

"So? We're bound to see each other naked someday," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're so…"

"Sexy? Hot? Amazingly awesome?" he smirked cockily.

"Dorkish," I giggled.

**Is this story still worth reading? Even though it takes me forever to update? I hope that it still is. You guys are still there supporting me and I greatly appreciate. But for the moment......**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^  
**


	10. Probably Not

Chapter 10: Probably not

**Paul POV**

Okay, so maybe the whole thing turned out much better than I thought it would be. She accepted me and she's a goddamn wolf too herself!! I just wish that Sadie hadn't been there to ruing it. I broke up with her like a month ago and she still isn't over it. Ughhh, girls!!

"Hey Paul," Bella greeted as she entered Sam's house. We're currently at his house discussing new patrols since Bella has finally joined the pack.

"Bella, go ahead and take a seat," Sam ordered. She bounded over to me and plopped down to the seat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she snuggled into me. "Alright, I'm going to give you guys partners and that'll be the person you patrol with every night," Sam continued.

"How many times a week to we patrol?" Bella asked.

"At least twice a week. Sometimes we only patrol once only because there aren't that much nomadic vampires that come across here," Embry answered for Sam. Bella nodded.

"So…. who are partners with each other?" I asked.

"Alright so it goes like this: Embry will be with Quil, Jake with Seth, Brady with Collin, Jared and I will be together, and you will be with Bella. Is everyone okay with their partners?" Sam asked. We all nodded. "That's pretty much it," Sam concluded, "you guys can go."

"I feel the love," Bella joked as she laughed. She stood up and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked as I caught up with her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Any of you guys up for cliff diving?" Jared asked.

"Hell yeah!! I haven't cliff dived in years," Bella exclaimed.

"Excellent," Quil started rubbing his hands evilly. We all raised our eyebrows at him. "It's for the dramatic effect," he shrugged.

"Sure Quil," Bella shook her head. "Hey Em, can I borrow a swim suit?" she asked Emily.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she replied before running up the stairs.

"How far up are we going to jump from?" Bella asked.

"The top," Jake answered.

"The top?" Bella gulped.

"Well, obviously. I mean… unless you're too chicken," Embry began making chicken sounds.

"I am not!" Bella defended.

"Yeah! Leave her alone," I told the guys.

"Kiss up," the twins muttered.

"I heard that," I hissed.

"Supposed to," they grinned showing their canines. I growled at them but they just laughed it off. "You're just jealous that she loves us even though we don't kiss up to her," Brady stuck his tongue out.

"Is that true?" I asked Bella giving her puppy dog eyes.

"For the moment," she answered before leaving the room to get the swim suit from Emily.

"HA!" I shouted while pointing at the twins.

"She said 'For the moment' stupid, which means she does love us more. BEAT THAT!" they retorted.

"Stop fighting!" Bella scolded from the other room.

"Sorry," the three of us muttered. The guys laughed.

"Wow, Paul's completely whipped," Embry and Quil chuckled.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that you submit to a girl," Jake added.

"She's good for you," Sam patted me on the back.

"You guys ready?" Bella asked as she stepped back into the room. I could see a faint outline of the swim suit under her white t-shirt.

"As soon as Paul stops eye-fucking you, then yeah we're pretty much ready," Seth replied. I slapped him upside the head but I couldn't help the light blush crawling up my cheeks.

"Alright then," she walked over to me and linked our arms. We walked slower than the others so we were a couple feet behind them. "You guys go ahead," she told them. They nodded and ran at full speed towards the beach. "I saw that you know," she stated.

"Saw what?" I asked confused.

"You blushed," she chuckled.

"Did not!" I denied but she just raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded slowly and grinned sheepishly.

"You don't have to deny anything from me, you know? Besides I thought it was cute," she smiled up at me before tilting her head so that it rested on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you thought so," I sighed relieved.

"I think it's cute when guys blush for me," she added. I couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled up in me.

"And how many guys was that?" I asked with jealousy in my voice.

"Whoa there wolfy! Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" she asked in both amusement and disbelief.

"No, I mean… I just want to know," I answered.

"Admit it, you were jealous," she nudged me continuously.

"I was not," I denied.

"Yes, you were," she pressed on further.

"I was n – " I was cut off by her. She tackled me on the floor and began tickling me on the sides. Both of her legs were on either side of me as she straddled me. "AH!! What are you doi – OOHH that tickles!!" I shouted.

"Come on, admit it. You were jealous!! J-E-A-L-O-U-S," she continued as she tickled me even more.

"Okay, okay I was!!" I managed to get out through breaths. Her hands stopped tickling me and she bent down so that she was hovering over me.

"I also think that it's cute when guys are jealous over me," she whispered as her hair brushed over my face.

"You're killing me Bells," I groaned.

"That's the plan," she grinned.

"So…. you never answered my question," I changed the subject to get my mind off of the fact that she's straddling me with her lips only inches away from mine.

"You know…. a lot," she smirked.

"You think that's funny?" I challenged her. She laughed but nodded. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I leaned down and began planting kisses from her neck down to her collarbone.

"Paul," she breathed.

I began sucking on the same piece of skin that I had yesterday. I couldn't help but feel like having to make a mark on her showing others that she's mine. I trailed upwards and caught her earlobe between my teeth.

"Ungg," she moaned. As soon as she said that, I got off of her and began walking away. "What the hell?" she growled.

"We're going to be late," I smirked at her before running towards the beach.

**Bella POV**

I stood there dumbfounded as Paul left me to run to the beach. The little bastard thinks he can manipulate me like that. He'll have to think again. If that's how he wants to play, then let the flames begin. I also ran towards the beach to find the guys on top of the cliff ready to jump off. I spotted Paul with a smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Guys," I greeted.

"Took you long enough," they laughed.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Embry asked.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Take it easy Bells!! I meant it so that they won't get wet," he replied.

"Oh, right," I smiled sheepishly. I slowly peeled off my shirt as I held a gaze between me and Paul. The guys were obviously paying attention to the show in front of them. Quil let out a wolf whistle.

"You go girl!!" he boomed in a girlish voice.

"Turn around," I ordered them. They followed. Paul was still looking at me. I stuck my hands at the waistband of my shorts. I saw him licking his lips in anticipation as I bit my lip. I slowly pulled it down before it fell at my feet. He gazed at me up and down before walking towards me. "Nope, no touching," I slapped his hands away.

"But – " I cut him off.

"Sorry _babe_, but we have a cliff to dive," I smirked at him evilly.

"Wow, she got you good," Jared snapped.

The guys each took turns jumping the cliff until it was only Paul and I left. It was Paul's turn and he was getting ready to jump off before he turned to me.

"What? No good luck?" he asked hopefully. Hmmm….

"Yes, actually," I smiled at him in a sexy manner. I walked over to him, swaying my hips even more that usual. I could sense the guys watching from the bottom of the cliff. I put my hands on his chest and began planting kiss on it.

When I reached his collarbone, I sucked on it leaving a territorial claim. I went over to his lips and kissed it. His hands reached my waist and he was playing with the strings of my bikini. I thrust my tongue into his mouth then started sucking on his bottom lip.

"Bells," he moaned. As he moaned my name, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off the cliff. The guys all let out belly laughs as I laughed too myself. I backed up and made a perfect dive down the cliff.

"GO BELLS!!" the guys cheered as I plummeted down. I broke the water's surface before going back up.

"How'd you guys like the show?" I laughed.

"Hot," Embry whistled.

"So sexy," Quil groaned.

"You're my cousin," Jake whined.

"Too young," Seth and the twins grumbled as they closed their eyes as if they were trying to erase it from their memory. I laughed before looking towards Paul. He seemed a bit dejected.

"We're going to go back up," Embry announced before they left the water.

"I'm sorry," I bowed my head down in shame.

"Oh honey," he replied. I couldn't help the tears that managed to trickle down my cheeks. "Don't cry," he murmured as he stroked my cheeks as he used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I was just trying to play you against your own game," I explained.

"Believe it or not, I actually found that hot," he whispered against my neck as he began sucking on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his erect member against my core.

"Mhmmm," I moaned. He latched his lips onto mine and began kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands found its way to the tie of my bikini top and unraveled it. He peeled the top away from my body and immediately had his mouth on my breast. "God Paul!!" I moaned out loud.

"You like that baby?" he whispered huskily against my skin. I nodded eagerly. His tongue lapped at my nipple before he bit on it. He crashed his lips onto mine to stifle my scream. "We don't want them hearing now do we?" he whispered.

My hands trailed down the waistband of his trunks before I dipped inside of it. I grabbed his member and gasped at how big it felt. I began pumping it back and forth as I kissed him. I nibbled on his bottom lip and it was no doubt going to be swollen afterwards.

"Mgnmmm," he groaned inside my mouth as I felt him let out his release. He helped me put my top back on before crushing me to his chest. "That was….."

"Amazing," I finished.

"How did you learn how to do that? It was soo hot," he growled.

"And you?" I retorted.

"Cliché," he grinned.

"Geronimo!!!" our heads turned up towards the cliff as we heard Embry shout. We let out a laugh.

"You think they heard?" I asked.

"Probably not," he smirked.

**Yay!! I finally got around to writing another chapter!! Are you guys still there? Of course you are!! I received a lot of reviews from the previous chapter and I've got to say that I'm impressed!! You guys still haven't let go and are still waiting for updates!! This chapter was pretty much just fluff. The next few chapters is where all of the action is going to start so keep updated!! The more REVIEWS I get the more time I put aside to write. So guys REVIEW and you'll get the next chapter faster!! **

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you love this story or better yet, a hot, sexy wolf like paul!!  
**


	11. I UPDATED DAMMIT

***SIGH* hmmmmm *SIGH***

**What the hell happened guys?? So far, I've only received like 6? 7? reviews for my new chapter. I'd just like to let you know that I DID UPDATE!! I just deleted an Author's Note from the previous chapter, that's why it seems like I didn't update. But I mean, seriously? 7 reviews?? You guys can do sooooo much better than that!! Though, I am grateful for those who DID review.**

**God....... I sound like a bitch, but come on!! If you are reading this and you haven't read the new chapter scroll down and go back already. Click the button that looks like this: PLZZZ!! Come on people!!! READ READ READ!!! The new one I put up is chapter 10 and NOT 11. Do you guys get what I'm saying? Well, if you still don't, then in simple words, I UPDATED SO GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS NOTE AND YOU'LL FIND THE NEW CHAPTER!! *SIGH* Sorry, if I'm being a bitch...... I really am. But plz plz plz plz go and read it already. *SIGH***

**Oh....... and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**..............even if it has to do with me acting like a stupid, mean bitch to ya'll, I understand**

**Hey? At least it's a REVIEW!!  
**


	12. AN: Story Revision, Must Read

**Hey guys…. damn it's been almost a whole entire month since I last updated this story. I have both good news and bad news for you.  
**

**Quite frankly, I know you guys have been disappointed in my lack of updates. The bad news is, I'm sorry to say but my heart is just no longer in this story anymore. I'm so so so so sorry. I don't feel like writing chapters for you when it's only going to be forced. This story just isn't interesting for me anymore. I've lost my push and strength to continue this story. The plot of this story no longer appeals to me and I can't think of any good things to write about anymore. Be mad at me, yell, flame me with reviews... go ahead. I can't possibly expect every single one of you to accept my decision, but this is what it is and I am pushing through with it. Once again, I'm so very sorry. This story WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUED.**

**The good news is... I'm revising the whole story! Hahaha! I got you scared there didn't I? I'm so evil...  
**

**Overnight, I just literally came up with a good plot line. I won't tell you what it is yet exactly, but I can promise you that the revision of this story will be FINISHED and COMPLETED. I've decided to take on a whole different twist with this story and it's one that I'm sure that I'll be able to write a lot of things about. If you didn't already know, this story was only a spur of the moment story because I needed a back up if Unavoidable Circumstances was going to be removed. And THAT is the reason why I lost interest in it so quickly.**

**Right now, all I'll tell you is that the revision of the story will be based during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella. So... it means Bella and Paul WILL NOT be childhood best friends, understood? Good. So don't be bitching at me about not staying in the plot of THIS story. Like I said, this story is DONE and OVER with.**

**I'll update you guys about when the revision of this story will be up as soon as possible! I'll update you guys about it on here. I'll just put up another author's note OR you can check me out at my youtube channel (link on my profile). You guys will probably get a faster update there so yeah...**

**Also, thanks to every one of you who stood by this story throughout it's existence. You guys were the one who made this story a success and I wouldn't be able to thank you guys enough! I hope that the revision of this story will be just as successful and as interesting as this story.**

**So stay tuned and WATCH OUT for that update!  
**


	13. My Savior: Revision

**This is what you guys have all been waiting for! Drum roll please!**

**The revision for Best Friends, or not has commenced! The title for my new story is My Savior. It will be published around this week so be sure to watch out for it! An official banner has been already created for my upcoming story, made by me :), and you can check it out at: **http(:/)teamjacobrulez(.)webs(.)com/mysavior(.)htm

**Check it out check it out check it out! As of right now, My Savior is already 5 chapters long. I'm looking forward to writing a few more chapters before completely publishing it, but don't worry! No matter what happens, My Savior WILL be publish no later than Monday, June 7th, 2010! I felt so guilty for leaving Best Friends, or not the way I did, so I hurried up and did my best to start on this new story as quickly as I could! Thanks for those who are still supporting me, no matter what decisions I make. You guys rock!**

**So, if you want more updates, I also put up another youtube video regarding my NEW STORY so you guys can check that out too. Watch out for upcoming updates!  
**


	14. Finally!

**Guess what everyone? The revision for Best Friends, or not is finally up and running!**

**I know I promised that it would take no longer than June 7th, but my internet was down yesterday and there was no other way for me to go on a computer. I'm so sorry! I just barely posted it up right now, so it might take a while to actually show up. If you haven't already put me on story alert, you should go do it now so you could be one of the firsts to read my revision: My Savior! Here is a short excerpt of chapter 1, enjoy :)**

**Paul's POV**

_I swear to god Jared, if you don't shut up I'll kill you too._ I threatened.

_Okay, so who wants to help Bella get back home?_

No one answered. We were all standing in a straight line when everyone else took a step back. I realized that I was standing on my four paws alone.

_Great Paul! Thanks for volunteering! _Embry exclaimed.

_Aw fuck no! You assholes, I did not volunteer! _I shouted at them.

_Sorry Paul, but I guess you're going to have to follow her._ Sam said.

_No._ I said firmly.

_Paul. I'm ordering you to follow her and bring her back home._ He commanded.

_What an asshole you are Sam._ I grunted.

_Hypocrite._ Embry muttered. I could tell that everyone was trying to hold back their laughs.

_Fine damn it._ I grumbled.

I stalked off away from them and started following Bella's scent. I immediately picked up on her scent and found her seconds later. As assumed, she was walking around, surely not knowing which way to go. I walked over to her and nudged her back. She gasped then turned around to face me. "Oh it's you!" she exclaimed. I could hear the relief in her voice. Forgetting that I was still a wolf, I asked her if she was lost, but it came out as a bark.

She seemed to have understood me because she answered. "I know, I know. I'm lost okay? If you hadn't noticed, I do have the worst sense of direction," she laughed lightly. I nudged my muzzle towards the direction of her house and gestured for her to follow me. "Are you trying to lead me somewhere?" she asked. I nodded my head and her eyes lit up with excitement. "You can understand me, can't you?" I nodded my head once again. She smiled and began following me as I slowly walked, trying to match her pace.

"My name's Bella, what's yours?" she suddenly asked. _Geez. This girl has no sense of self preservation._ "Okay….. would you like me to guess?" I gave her a bark of approval. "Is it Andrew? Max? Milo? Fido?" she asked. I shook my head at all of them. "Princess?" I growled at that a bit. "Chill out, I was just kidding," she grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked in amusement. I nodded. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

We continued to walk further until we finally reached her house. I nudged her again and pointed at her house. "We're here," she stated. _Duh_. _Good, at least I still haven't lost my sarcastic self._ "Thank you again," she said with grateful tone. She started walking into her house and just as I was about to walk away, she turned back around. "Hey," she said softly. I gave her questioning eyes. "Can I call you wolfy?" she asked with a light smile. I was hesitant about it but nodded my head anyways. "Bye wolfy! Hope that I can see you again soon!" she waved goodbye then completely walked into her house.

**Is it interesting enough for you guys? It'd be awesome if it was!**

**Please, once the story is finally up REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	15. Keep Holding On

**I know you guys probably don't like authors' notes but...**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP!**

**If any of you out there are Bella/Jacob Lovers, I have a new story up called Keep Holding on!**

**It's already been posted up, so what are you waiting for? **

**GO CHECK IT OUT!  
**


End file.
